Playing A Shinigami's Game
by RiriHorisaki13
Summary: Anarchy Blair works along side L to uncover Kira's true identity. However, she'll have to play a game that's meant only for Shinigami. Who will win the game? What will happen to the two childhood friends? Who will pay the ultimate price?
1. Information

Name: Anarchy Blair

Alias: Alice/Angel Asylum; A

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Birthday: May 5th, 1983

Star Sign: Taurus

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 110.5 lbs

Vice: Electronics (Mainly video games & music); Competing (Racing & fighting)

Hobbies: Rave DJ; Designing looks for her car

Personality: Laid back, short tempered, jealous type, aggressive when angry, distant towards most, trust issues.

Deductive Powers: She has predicting like abilities: She can look at someone's eyes and tell how they'll die, also if the person's death is near or not. Some believe that she has Shinigami eyes waiting to be awakened fully or are a diverted version of them that are special for her in particular.

Additional Information: She became obsessed with how people die because she lost her parents at a young age. She was brought to Wammy's House after she was found wondering near a suicide scene; her parents were the victims, her father was suicidal and lit their apartment on fire, her mother told someone to take Anarchy down stairs as they were planning to go somewhere and her mom jumped out a window to escape the flames, but she was impaled on a fence that surrounded the building and was killed on impact. But no one informed her. She became over attached to L since she arrived at the orphanage. She started to take on qualities of L's and rarely left his side. When Watari came to adopt L, Anarchy wouldn't let them be separated, so she tied her and L's hands together using bed sheets. Watari adopted her along with L because he thought she would act as some use because of her loyalty to L. She then grew up as a detective with L. She does different things for money for investigations and L's sugar addiction. Music allows her to clear her mind and think of more open situations for investigations. Video games and competing in things help her control her temper and emotions. She commonly spars with L because he knows what to do to get her calmed down. L's sugar addiction is one of the many qualities she stole from him.


	2. Chapter 1

~Narrator's P.O.V.~

A sweet, sugary scent lingered in the room. However, in contrast to the peaceful trail that danced in the air, various noises were heard erupting from a singly television set. There were grotesque noises from grenades and ammunition being fired to body parts and wounds being ripped open repeatedly. There was also the incessant tapping of buttons on the controller operating the game. But behind the controller were tiny hands that belonged to a girl, who appeared to be in her early twenties at most. She sat cross-legged on a desolate floor, her eyes intensely glaring at the screen. Her appearance wasn't exactly normal. She had pink locks, which resembled cherry blossoms, flowing to just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a deep crimson that complemented her hair nicely. Fairly pale skin was wrapped all around her body, it was also nearly matched with the skin of the male who unusually sat on the couch behind her. The man was sitting in a crouched position that was all too infamous for him, his hand resting on his knee with interest as he had a fork in his mouth, getting rid of any left over strawberry shortcake bits that may have strayed behind. His eyes were a dark slate color that had dark cloud bags under his eyes to accent them greater. His hair was also found messily near his eyes which was a jet black hue that had a beautiful shine to it. The two odd looking individuals stayed that way for a few more moments before the rapid, violent noises were put at a halt, the game had been paused. Only the sound of clothing shifting was heard then before a voice had taken its spot.

"I guess we should go see him now eh, L?" The girl spoke out, knowing what he would answer her with.

"Yes, it is about time for a visit." He said in a curious tone as he stood up with ease. The raven haired boy walked over to the T.V. and turned it off with a hand in his pocked before turning to his companion while holding out his other hand in assistance. Not a word was spoken as she grasped his hand as he pulled her to her feet. Silence took their place as they shut the door behind them as they walked out, their footsteps growing softer from the room. That silence seemed to stalk them as they stepped onto and elevator that begun plummeting down to the parking lot. A soft hum was heard as the mechanics of the elevator worked. They stood side-by-side, the girl staring down at the edge of the sliding doors. They both looked up, the halt catching their attention, as the doors slid open. Lines of parked cars were revealed. The man known as L led the way to his car, which had a chauffeur standing beside it. The man nodded towards the two and proceeded to open a back door for them. Walking up to the ajar door, the dark haired male allowed his companion to enter before himself. The older gentlemen closed the door, after assuring they were fully inside, before placing himself in the driers seat. He glanced up in the rear-view mirror before speaking to either of them.

"And where is it that you would like to depart to?" A hard English accent permanently glazing his words. The red eyed girl looked up at him, her eyes seeming threatening purely from their hue.

"Wammy's House, please." She bluntly spoke as she kicked her shoes off her feet quietly. She folded her legs under one another similar to how she was back at the room. The man simply nodded.

"As you wish." He said before pulling out of the car lot and skillfully headed in the direction of their destination.

~F.F. to Wammy's House~

The car came to a stop, in front of black iron gates, causing the passengers to be pulled forward by the force slightly. The driver stepped out of the car after turning the key in the ignition to off. Then he came around and opened the door while stepping out off the way to make a path for the two inside. The male known as L stepped out first. His bare feet clashing with the cold asphalt of the road as the unnamed woman slid her shoes back on with ease. The bare footed man moved to assure that his partner had room to exit the vehicle. The car door was slammed gently once she was up completely on her feet. They both stood side-by-side once again, the structure in front of them seemed to be towering intimidatingly over them. Cold winds begun whipping their hair around before the girl pushed the gates open. She looked back at her friend before walking in, his almost silent footsteps mimicking hers behind her own. Their legs carried themselves up to the grand doors of the place they used to call home. She looked down at the handle before gingerly wrapping her fingers around the icy metal. With little effort, she pushed one large door open. L walked up beside her as the wooden plank finished creaking open on old, yet well kept hinges. The girl, shifting her weight to her left foot, leaned to the side a bit as the boy walked passed her, taking the lead back. The door closing behind them as soft murmurs of children erupted from many rooms of the building. The two made no apparent effort to acknowledge most of the children that now lived there. The girl looked at two younger children that sparked her interest in particular. One was albino looking, pale skin, snow for hair, and a shirt and bottoms mocking his hair. The boy was surrounded by many other kids as he also held a paper in his hands, showing it off it seemed. Her eyes adverting to the other boy who was older than the first. He had blonde, shoulder-length hair with bangs that stopped just above his eyes. He was standing away from the crowd and was also holding a piece of paper. His expression said it all, his eyes were glaring bullets at the white-haired child, his face forming a hated corm. She only had a second to look at them as they continued walking to the main office. Her face remained blank, be she felt sort of apologetic looking at the two boys. Her head faced forward, to the sight of black, messy hair. The children getting louder as the passed certain rooms before growing soft.

"You saw then too?" L's voice suddenly but softly roared into her ears. She just walked forward to be side-by-side with him.

"Yeah, they're next, correct?" She questioned. He merely nodded in response to her question. She had found it easy to guess which would be next, but she stopped wondering about it was she had found herself stopped before as window while glancing outside. "Things are going to get interesting because of this visit." She said to no one in particular before power walking to catch up to L.

"I believe you're correct with that also." It was not long after he replied that they had discovered the door that they were searching for. The man knocked on the door as they both awaited and answer. A voice on the other side was heard muttering something resembling a 'yes'. The girl opened the door however, and walked in slowly. There was a man behind a desk, with gray hair that had receded with age, a mustache lining his top lip also covering his mouth, and glasses that shined, reflecting the dim lighting. He looked up before speaking.

"Anarchy?" He stated as she finished walking into the room. But his interest peaked more when the hunched over man came walking in behind her. "And L?" He questioned again. They both stood just before his desk. The man with glasses just looked up at them for a few more moments before L spoke.

"We figured it was about time for a visit." He bluntly stated, his eyes never breaking contact with the others. The female simply nodded in confirmation.

"Besides that, I had a feeling that things were about to get interesting." The girl now known as Anarchy added in after L. The man behind the desk chuckled lightly as her comment.  
"You deductive sense have improved, haven't they?" He questioned her as he leaned to the side and began opening up a drawer. It was the two younger people who now had perked interests as he sat back up with a stack of papers. He placed them on the desk top and slid them over to them. Anarchy took them and begun to finger through them, also with L looking over her shoulder at them. They both hummed for a moment.

"Watari, what is this list?" L asked not glancing up from the papers.

"It's a list of criminals that have been killed, each one by heart attacks. I found it a bit odd so I figured that I'd introduce you to a new case." Watari explained, a thick English accent glazing his words. A tiny smile played on both of the detectives lips.

"I guess that we should start looking into this new case." Anarchy said, neatly shuffling the papers back in line.

"I'll give you a week to look into it. The I.C.P.O. has already become aware of the pattern in their deaths. I will be attending the meeting about these criminals to announce that you both will be on the move to be onto solving this mystery/" Watari told them. But Anarchy spoke out against him.

"Watari, don't tell them that I will be working with L. The world doesn't know that my existence is proven. And many of the detectives and cops within this case won't trust L, so they definitely won't trust me. Whenever we know that we have a select few of individuals that can be trusted, I will reveal myself." She told him, predicting that most cops would leave the investigations. Watari nodded to her in confirmation and they turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Watari." Anarchy waved him off, only to have an equal wave fired back at her.

~Later that night back at the hotel room~

They were both thoroughly searching though the list of said criminals. Anarchy was looking at the first one to try and find a lead on the murderer behind it all.

"L." She said aloud to get his attention. He looked over at her, countless papers scattered around him, as he sat in his usual crouching position going over the latest one killed.

"Yes? What is it?" He curiously interrogated.

"Did you take notice as any time that the first victim was killed in Japan?" She asked back as she continued to stare at the file/

"I looked over it but didn't have very much time to look into it since you ended up snatching it out of my hands before I got the chance." He responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah yeah, but based on this, I have a theory that the killer responsible for this merely gained knowledge of this criminal through local news since his crime isn't as severe as some of the others. So it's safe to assume our killer is in Japan." She told him as if it was a plainly obvious conclusion. He soaked up her hypothesis like a sponge before pondering it.

"Yes, I have to agree with you on that. Can you call Watari and please tell him that we'll be moving over to Japan when he's at the I.C.P.O. meeting?" He told her as he begun to mentally plan out everything once they reached Japan.

~One week later as the I.C.P.O. meeting~

"There've been fifty-two deaths that we're aware of and that's just in the past week." Once representative said to everyone through a microphone headset.

"Every single one of them involved a heart attack." Another pointed out.

"They were all criminals who were either being held in prison or who were wanted by police for outstanding crimes. And I think it's safe to say there are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for." A third unknown person said before a forth chimed in.

"In which case, the death toll could be well over one-hundred." He theorized while allowing the rest to murmur about what they thought with each other. During that, one delegate entered and sat down at the Japanese representation table to pick up on whatever they were previously talking about. The man that entered spoke a few words to a man beside him before a louder voice rang out.

"At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps we shouldn't-" The man was cut off.

"Why should it matter if it's a criminal or someone innocent? Last time I checked, murder was still murder!" And infuriated man yelled at the first.

"It's still too early to consider these a homicide."

"Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the exact same time? That's not coincidence, its murder!"

"You think it's possible to simultaneously kill all these people at different locations?"

"We're treating this as an elaborate murder plot that's been carried out by a large organization!" A third man retorted.

"If it is a large organization, I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the F.B.I. or C.I.A." The first man said slyly as he sat back to watch everything unfold.

"I dare you to say that again!" Someone from the American representative side screamed before another man stood up to calm the situation down.

"Now now, this is not the time to be joking around! We need to confirm that these are indeed homicides and not coincidences.!"

"How? Autopsy results showed that in all these cases, the victims died of a sudden heart attack."

"Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless, I don't see what else we can learn."

"Absolutely! If these people had been shot or stabbed at least we'd have something to go on."

"If that's the case, it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L!" Once man shouted causing most of the room to go quiet to almost whisper's for a moment. It was obvious that everyone knew of L and that he'd be able to solve the case.

"But I've heard his 'L' is extremely arrogant. I understand he'll only take on cases he's personally interested in!"

"That's exactly right! Besides, we don't even know how to contact him!"

"L is already on the move." The voice of Watari calmly echoed throughout the room causing some looks of confusion and astonishment. His footsteps were heard against the wooden flooring as he made his way to the front of the conference room. He was wearing a trench coat and was drowned in shadows with a briefcase in his left hand.

"Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents." He announced causing voices to mix with each other once again. "Please be silent. L would like to address the delegates." He ordered them as he pulled out a laptop and proceeded to open it. There was a letter 'L' on the screen in old English font. It was also soon displayed on the main screen behind him.

"Greeting to all at the I.C.P.O. I am L." A voice rang out, though it was put through a filter so it wasn't recognizable.

~Anarchy's P.O.V. with L~

I listened to his voice as he begun instructing to all the representatives present at the meeting.

"The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scoop. And make no mistake, we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the I.C.P.O., that is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, I'll require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency." His real voice rang in my ears as people standing up was heard through the speaker.

"What? Why Japan in particular?" One man asked that was obviously one of Japan's delegates.

"What if the guilty party is an individual or a group? There is a strong possibility that they're Japanese. And even if they're not we can be sure they're hiding in Japan."

"What is all this based on?"

"Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit."

"A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan." He finished as everyone in the meeting begun creating a verdict that supported L's assistance in this case.

~F.F. a few days later. Moments before a news broadcast~

I was sitting there staring at a computer screen as usual.

"It seems that our murderer goes by the name of 'Kira'. Of all names, I don't understand why he'd choose something so simple and painfully obvious." I said while I surfed the internet. I was searching through many of the sites that had sprung up recently showing similar things, support for Kira.

"Anarchy." L said sternly, grabbing my attention by the throat. I looked over at him questioningly. "Are you certain that this will work to prove that this killer is in Japan?"

"Positive. Only broadcasting this in the Kanto region will allow us to narrow down on his location, after all it is a heavy populated area in Japan. And it will also help to confirm the possibility of how he can kill as far as being in person or otherwise." I explained to him, sure of what the plan was. We looked over to another computer screen to see my genius unfold before the public's eyes. Although, they didn't know of my existence yet, I'd be the one responding to whoever would kill the bait. This is another way to assure L's safety, even behind screens.


	3. Chapter 2

~Anarchy's P.O.V.~

"Air it!" I screamed out to the microphone that was wired to the news station I had carefully selected. During our trip to Japan, we had already had numerous hotel rooms booked for different times, and I had begun to take the necessary measures to assure my plan of success. And with my command, my orders were being followed.

"We'd...like to apologize for the interruption. As of now, we're bringing you a live, world-wide broadcast inter-polled by our I.C.P.O." A man announced while shuffling through various papers. "We now take you live to the I.C.P.O."

"I head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Taylor." A different man introduced, sitting square in front of a camera. "Otherwise known as, L." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history." I smiled at his performance; it was going entirely well so far.

"I will no rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you. Kira. I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve, however, what you're doing right now, is evil." He said vainly, I couldn't help but chuckle; whoever Kira is would most likely be pretty angry as his words and will kill Lind at any moment now. I only wait in anticipation until I saw the man clench his chest and fall over onto the desk top. There was then two men escorting his body off of the screen, it's now my turn. I hit a few buttons which made L's signature letter take over.

"I-I had to test this just in case but, I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill, Lind L. Taylor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V. or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to these types of criminals." I paused for a short moment. "But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!" I challenged Kira directly. I didn't expect to die so I already had a smile of triumph on my face.

"What's wrong? Hurry up! C'mon, right now, kill me! C'mon, what're you waiting for? Give it to me! Try to kill me!" I kept edging him on to the point where I knew nothing would happen. "What's the matter? Can't you do it?" I said smugly through the microphone. Of course the voice was put through the usual filter. "Well, Kira. It seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill? You've given me a useful hint! Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world-wide broadcast, the truth is we're only broadcasting in the Kanto Region in Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary, I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, when in all reality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means, you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things to go this will but, it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death." I stopped, pondering how many people of the Task Force must be impressed by my work. I glanced over at L for a slight moment, I wondered if he was the slightest bit impressed. "Naturally, I'm very interested to learn how you're able to commit all these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." I finished before disconnecting from the news network.

~L's P.O.V.~

I simply watched, somewhat amazed as I stood behind her. Once she shut it down, she turned around, only to look up at me. Was she expecting an answer? Praise? A reaction? Whatever it was, I couldn't figure it out. She always had a puzzle that I could not solve, and it always beckoned me. I decided to go with something between praise and a reaction as to what to say to her.

"That went quite well, Anarchy. You handled the role beautifully." I didn't know exactly how to word it, but that's what escaped my mouth. "I'm proud of you; you've narrowed down on Kira's location. Well done." I told her, a slight smile overcoming my lips. She returned it with a goofy one of her own before her attention was directed to the doorway that led to the kitchen. I looked over to see Watari wheeling a tray of a vast, delicacy of sweets. I looked back down to see Anarchy looking up at me questioningly. It took me a moment before I realized the mental message she was asking. I sighed teasingly as I held a hand out to her.

"Yes, I'll share it with you." I granted her request as she hopped up excitedly. She took my hand and I pulled her up with ease from practice of doing it many times before.

"Thank you, L-kun!" She said that name she'd only use at certain times. I was recalling the previous times before I realized that she had begun pulling me over to the couch to devour the sweets. Although, we had work to do, taking a break sometimes was necessary. I thought as I remembered her saying those words before digging into the sugary coma of food along with her.


	4. Chapter 3

~L's P.O.V. ~

The Japanese Task Force was having another meeting about the Kira Case.

"Alright, let's start with the tip line reports." One man said, he was probable the chief out of them. I looked over at Anarchy who was lying beside me. She was staring intently as the screen, I was crouching next to her, she blew a strand of hair out of her face as another man begun speaking.

"Yes sir." She said before standing up. "Up to this point, we've received 3,029 responses to the murderers via telephone and e-mail. Most of these have been curious citizens and prank calls, but there are fourteen people who are claiming to either know Kira or have seen him. All fourteen accounts were followed up on and carefully documented. However, nobody can provide any information that wasn't all ready publicly available. And lastly, this week there were an additional twenty-one people claiming to actually _be_ Kira."

"Kira isn't that dimwitted to actually call and reveal himself." Anarchy started, I looked over to see that she had turned off the microphone for her to speak. "Unless, he assumed that no one would take him seriously. In which case, he could be trying to assist the police in crime, which is highly unlikely, or trying to see how they handle someone suspected of being Kira."

"Yes, I agree with what you said, however, I'm certain that Kira wouldn't be one that called in, so we can assume he wants the police to either assist him of do nothing against him." I explained the scenario. She simply nodded and turned the equipment back on.

"We didn't want to role anything out," The same man started again, "So we followed standard procedure and created files for all twenty-one of them."

"Uh huh, alright, and onto the victim reports." The chief said.

"Yes sir," A third had begun. "Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was, in fact, publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. on weekdays, local time, with 80% of them occurring between 8 p.m. and 12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appear to be the exception to this rule, as the times vary much more widely than during the week." He concluded.  
"That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student." I paused for a moment as I felt pressure on my left leg. I looked down to see Anarchy laying on it. I re-gathered my thoughts for a moment before beginning to speak once again. "Based on the face that Kira's only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he's driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of God-like figure. We're dealing with an individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere speculation at the point. But still I recommend you re-examine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that is the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report." I elaborated my thoughts to them. My assumption was most likely correct. I have never been wrong before and I don't intend on starting now or anytime soon.

"Alright, does anyone else have something they'd like to add?" The leader questioned.

"Uh... Yes sir." One spoke out.

"What is it, Matsuda?" The man now known as Matsuda stood up. It was painfully obvious that he hasn't been around for too long, he is going to put through one tough case if he sticks through this.

"Uh... Well I'm not saying this to support Kira, or to condone the murders, but, in the last few days throughout the world, especially here in Japan, we've observed a dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed." As he said that, multiple people were heard groaning and muttering at his comment. But what confused me was Anarchy's reaction to it. She tensed up, but not because of what he said, but what the others did.

"Well, I suppose it makes sense. We've suspected something like that would happen, anything else?"

"No." He said quietly, sitting back down embarrassed.

"Well that about sums up our report for today. L?"

"Thank you, everyone. I feel as though we're one stop close to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, T.V. news, and internet. I would like you to go back and take a close look at the exact way in which the victims identities were make public, be as thorough as possible. In particular, I want to know if photos of the victims were made public in Japan. I'll leave it to you." And with my word, the meeting was adjourned, and we were disconnected from one another.

"I don't like these people." She told me.

"I could deduce that easily by the way you tensed up. Why though?" I questioned, curious as to what her answer would be. She sighed and stood up.

"They way they treated Matsuda. He's fairly new and he was bold enough to state the true facts aloud. They treated him as if he was mental. They should be more grateful that they have someone willing say things like that so openly." She told me. I stood up along with her, we did have some work to do but I had yet a second curiosity.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because people like Matsuda are needed to make the truth apparent. You need to discover the truth first so you can reveal what is false." My eyes widened suddenly at her words. I'd been thinking something like that, but I could never word it better than the way she just did. It was astounding the way she worded ideas.

"You're simply amazing, Anarchy." I muttered while staring at her. But before she could say anything I had begun walking out. "Come, we have work to do and sweets to be eaten." I heard her giggle behind me at my order. I couldn't help but feel myself smile at what I had done. And with that, we had gone to our computers as Watari came back with sweets after some number of minutes after leaving Task Force Headquarters. I noticed that she was looking into what I told the members to do.

"Why're you doing that? The others have it covered."

"Because they won't be able to look into it in the ways that I can. And this way, we can be sure it gets done." She responded, not even looking up as she pulled open various files. I expected something like this from her. "Oh, and L."

"Yes?" I responded while taking a sup of coffee. I looked oddly at the dark drink. I needed sugar, I begun adding cubes as she spoke.

"If it is a student, then they'll be relatively smart. They'll catch onto their own pattern one way or another and change it very soon. If that happens within a few days, then they are within one of the Task Force member's family and have high expectations set for themselves. In other words, the pattern will change while the make themselves look innocent. However, this is only my theory for a single person. I bet that Kira will gain more like himself in the future."

"Why do you think we'll be faced with more?"

"It's common, the load will become too much for that one person to bear, so they'll share what they have with others. He can also use these others that he'll choose as scapegoats if he makes mistakes. But if his others make mistakes, then that could possibly work out in our favor as he tries to cover for what they screw up."

"So, you're telling me it will happen?" I looked up to analyze the possibilities. "Not that I think about it, a second Kira does fit into the equation down the road." It was then that Watari came in with a cake for us, and we did not speak much more after that.

~F.F. to approximately 1:30 a.m. ~

I was looking over the latest killings as Watari was bringing me ice cream. However, he spoke out.

"L." He grabbed my attention. I spun around to him. He gestured to Anarchy, who was hunched over; her lap top screen had gone black. Her head was resting in her crossed arms. She sat cross-legged in the chair with her shoes lying messily on the floor. "It seems she's fallen asleep. Would you like me to move her?" He offered.

"No, I'll do it." I told him as I hopped up. "I need to move a bit anyway." I told him. It wasn't a lie, my knees were hurting slightly. I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, it did seem cliché in my mind but it was the easiest way to carry her. She just lay limp as I slid an arm under the backs of her knees and across her back. She made no movement other than her head resting against my chest as I carried her to the single bedroom we had. It wasn't unusual for us to share a bed. She had begun that habit back at the orphanage. I just never objected to her action. Once I reached the bed, I had moved the covers back with my food, not to disturb her greatly. I gently lowered her down before covering her back up. I had a last look at her before leaving for an insomniac night, like others, of research.

~The next day~

I looked over at the clock, 6:34 a.m. I guess I should wake her. I finished the last chocolate candy as I placed its wrapper on the tray in front of me. I hoisted myself up before making my legs carry me to the room filled with her slumber. I softly opened the door; a tiny creak was escaping from the hinges. I strode over to the bed side. I reached my hand out to wake her before my mind made me stop. She looked so peaceful; I was probably the only one who got to see this. I wonder what would've happened if she wasn't brought to Wammy's? If her parents didn't... I immediately stopped my train of thought. She had no idea who her parents were, or what happened. She always thought she was just born without them. Someday, I'll show her... With my thoughts concluded, I placed a hand gently on her shoulder. I shook it gingerly enough to slowly wake her.

"Anarchy." I spoke near her ear. "Anarchy, it's time to wake. The meeting's starting soon." She woke up about half way through my words. She opened one eye and rubbed the sleep out of the other, yawning during the process.

"Mm... Good morning, L." She always said some form of that when she woke. I never understood why.

"Good morning. Now c'mon, up." I grabbed her and hand and pulled her up. "There's coffee waiting for you." I told her and with that she was up and moving. That was one trick that usually worked. I followed her out as she prepared her drink. Vanilla crème, and lots of sugar, though she didn't use cubes like I did. I sat down in front of the computer, sipping my own coffee when she joined me on the floor. Her hair was messed up a bit like mine. She didn't bother fixing it though as she took sips from her cup.

"The meeting's starting." I told her just before yelling was heard.

"What?!" A chair being abruptly moved was heard. "I-I don't believe this! Another twenty-three victims yesterday? Is this confirmed?!" The chief questioned. There were two men standing before him

"Yes." One replied.

"The day before, another twenty-three victims. He's killing one off every hour on the hour." He concluded. The other man chimed in.

"Considering this new pattern has been going to on for two days..."

"It does punch some holes in the theory that our suspect is a student." The first finished.

"Maybe not, anybody can skip two days of school." A forth said. Were these people really not seeing it? How oblivious are they?!

"You're missing the point!" I told them, slightly annoyed at their ignorance. Anarchy placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down before I continued. But everyone acted as though they didn't see the reason behind it.

"It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. As yourselves, why every hour? And why are all these victims in prison where they're sure to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death." Some people began murmuring. "But something's not right. As soon as we begin to suspect that Kira might be a student, the pacing of the killing changed, as if to contradict that theory. This can only mean that Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now. This is a direct challenge to me. I glanced at Anarchy to see that she was gripping her cup tightly. Was she scared something would happen to me because no one has ever been this direct before? Or was it something else? I didn't have time to guess at the present moment. I merely mentally went over the possibilities. 'So, Kira found a way to obtain information form Task Force Headquarters? This is one fact that cannot be ignored.' I stood up trying to figure out Kira more. 'But what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve in the end?" Many questioned circulated throughout my head without answers. But it seems that she was right about Kira having to be close to someone of the Task Force. I looked over to see that she stepped out for more coffee. I walked out behind her to share my thoughts and to see hers.

"Anarchy." I called out.

"Hm?" She mumbled while licking her stirring spoon clean.

"You were right about Kira's police connections. However, I'm obviously going to investigate the members now. What do you think they'll do? And also, why do you think Kira would reveal that crucial fact?" I asked her.

"Many members will resigns from the case, which is a good thing because it shows who trusts you and who does not. And I can't put myself in Kira's position but my guess is to be put into a place where he can get you." She said, seemed like she was choking on the last part. Was she seeing my death to be during this case? Or was she just scared that it could be changed at an instant?

"Yes, I came to similar conclusions. I was just curious as to what your thoughts were on the subject." I explained before we went back to the device. I connected it to Watari.

"Watari, could you please connect me to the president of the F.B.I? I'd like to have that organizations assistance in the investigation of the Task Force members and those closest to them. I'd also like you to compile a list for me and Anarchy to look over. It needs to consist of the members and their closest family members. Basic information of each person mentioned needs to be included." I explained to him.

"I shall begin setting it up post haste."

"And Watari." Anarchy stated.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make my existence proven with this case. The members will find out soon about the F.B.I. investigations I'm guessing. This will cause the supposed trust between them and L to be broken. Many members will quit the case, leaving those who will trust L remaining. It is with those last few that are left that my existence will be mentioned to."

"Okay. Is there anything else that you would like me to take care of?"

"That's good for now. I'll contact you if we need anything else. Thank you." L told him as the connection was broken, leaving a static screen.


	5. Chapter 4

~Narrator's P.O.V.~

"What's this about?!" Soichiro Yagami yelled out to the rest of the room. There were three men standing before him that had laid papers, mimicking on another, on the table in front of them. They had their heads bowed to their Chief before the one in the middle spoke.

"With all due respect, Chief. We're resigning." He spoke out, grabbing his fellow workers' attentions. Many gasps of shock were heard because of the announcement. "We demand that you assign us to a different case. Otherwise, you can have our badges right here and now." He threatened.

"Why? You're good cops!"

"Isn't it clear? It's because we value our lives, sir." He spoke and looked up, directly at Chief Yagami. Of course, Watari lay hidden in shadows near the back of the room. Computer opened up to the usual screen with an old English L on it.

"If what L says is true, Kira has some E.S.P. kind of power that allows him to kill indirectly, from anywhere. Well if I were Kira, sir, I would probably want to get rid of the people who were trying to catch me. Let's face it, he knows he'll be sentenced to death if he's caught." The man on the left side of the middle one stated with decent reasoning.

"We all sat here and watched when L decided to pull that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him, while it was all very impressive at the time, but then again L never had to show his face or reveal his name for that matter. And I'm sure you recall L's last request. He asked that we take a closer look at how these victims identities were made public, and specifically to determine if photos of the victims were made available to the public prior to their deaths." The middle man spoke up once again, clearly not showing any sign of trust to L or remaining on the present case. However, behind the screen is where the two detectives hide. The male just listening intently on what the men say where as the female pays attention to what they reveal and how they say it. Particularly regarding what they found out about the victims. The man proceeded to slam his hands on the table.

"Well, it turns out he was right! Every single one of those victims' names and photos were broadcasted to the Japanese public, and then they died. Unlike someone we know, we're out there investigating this case wearing Police I.D.s with our names and photos on them, anybody with a computer can find out who we are." The man said, looking over his shoulder at the screen that took L's place. It was that last sentence that caused Anarchy to growl slightly at his remark. She didn't tolerate anyone that disrespected L, especially when they're the ones that asked him to join in the investigation. Her partner detective just looked at her with a blank slate of a face to keep her from saying anything at the present moment.

"We don't hide our faces; we're out in the open!" He continued his rant, which only infuriated the girl more. Her hands balled into fists as she gripped them harshly.

"Sir, the truth is that we could be killed by Kira at anytime." The one on the right piped up, he sounded more reasonable and calm than the previous one.

"For these reasons we refuse to continue working this case." The previous man calmed a decent amount. "Excuse us, Chief." He concluded, bowing along with the others as they proceeded to exit the room without a second thought.

"Hey! Stop, all of you! Hold it right there!" Yagami stood up, shouting at the men. But they didn't acknowledge him as the door flow shut behind their bodies. By the time they left, Anarchy had mostly controlled herself but was still irritated of what they said about L, the L who solved the cases that no one else could do or would do. She had abruptly stood up beside L and walked out to get something to calm her nerves. She grabbed a Nintendo Game Boy system and had laid side-ways, sprawled out on one of the chairs they had. Her fingers rapidly moving on the buttons as L stayed and stared at the computer screen. Sometime after those three men had left the case, Watari was still there and nothing interesting was really being discussed about Kira. So he went to go check up on Anarchy to see if she stopped acting like a child or not. He walked out of the room and entered the one she was in, slumped over and hands in his pockets; he sat in a chair that was across from the one the girl was still in. She hadn't moved since she first settled herself.

"You know, you can't stay angry forever. There will always be people who don't like me or don't trust me." He told her as she sighed angrily before pausing the game and shutting the lid. She flung herself up to sit cross-legged in an upright position opposed to L's crouched one.

"Yeah but they're being ridiculous! They're the ones who leave cases for you to figure out that they can't or won't solve themselves. It was them that called you in for this case!" She told him, venting some of her anger out unexpectedly.

"You are correct about the first part. They do leave the harder cases for me to handle and the I.C.P.O. did ask for my cooperation on this particular case. But I'm the one that asked for the additional assistance of the Japanese N.P.A. They have every right to be angry with me and to not trust me." He proved her point wrong, causing her face to scrunch in more irritation. Unlike L himself, she was the more emotion expressing one out of the two. She did know how to control them, but whenever it was just her and L it didn't really matter if he saw her little outbursts or strange behaviors. She sighed and went back to lie down, this time with her fingers locked behind her neck and one leg resting on top of the back of the chair, the other draped lazily over the right arm. She blew a strand of hair out of her face in a pouting defeat.

"Whatever..."

"You can be angry because I proved you wrong all you want, but you still look adorable, Anarchy." He told her, a finger now placed gently on his lips. She grunted at his response, causing him to smile in victory. She couldn't stay mad when he would say something like that or complimented her. He did take note to the pink that stained her cheeks much like the icing of cake that he now craved for. Watari had buzzed back in on the computer in the other room. He would have to wait for his cake. He walked and knelt down in front of the computer. Anarchy decided to get up and see what Watari had to say. He was then shown through the screen in his normal shadowy attire.

"We brought the F.B.I. to Japan four days ago, and they're fully operational. As you requested, they're now gathering Intel on the Police." Watari explained to them. He must have excused himself to another room or the meeting was now over. Papers were heard being sent through a fax machine and Anarchy left to retrieve said papers. Once she returned, she handed the large stack of papers to L who looked down at them.

"And this is the complete list?" L questioned Watari as he looked at the last paper to see how many there are in total.

"Yes." At this point L was mentally thinking. 'So there are one hundred and forty-one people one the Police Force that have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I'm sure that somewhere in this list of Police Officers and the people closest to them we will find our suspect.' He threw the papers down causing them to scatter a bit. But one stood out to the girl beside him. The papers clearly showed number 5 by the way that they shifted. This perked her interest into thinking that Kira had a strong connection with Soichiro Yagami. Her brow furrowed with suspicion.

"Soichiro Yagami, eh?" She muttered to herself. She was going to go through his file later to see if she could uncover anything interesting. Actually she wanted to start now. She stood up and went to her laptop before pulling the lid up. After entering her password that only her, L, and Watari could possibly know, she had begun going more in depth on Mr. Yagami, and in particular, his family. She sits cross-legged on the floor leaning back against the chair with the electronic on her lap as she let her fingers skillfully type away. L shortly came in to join her. Seeing her sitting on the floor, he walked over, hands in his pockets once again, and peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing. He saw the name Yagami and wondered what she was looking into.

"Anarchy." He said to grab her attention.

"Hm?" She muttered, her eyes running back and forth over multiple lines of words on the screen.

"What is that you're doing?" He questioned as he climbed over the side of the couch and sat in his famous position of crouching.

"Researching." Simply put as she went through various file attachments.

"What and why though?"

"Soichiro Yagami, because when you threw the papers down, they scattered to make his name and photo visible. This caused me to think that by that little coincidental thing happening that we'll find a suspect in someone that has constant close contact with him, in other words, his family."

"You're using that little paper shuffle to guess where Kira is hiding? That notion is pretty ridiculous."

"L, you're the one being ridiculous right now."

"How so?" He asked, intrigued to see what she would use as a response.

"If I can see a person's death by looking at their eyes, and Kira can kill multiple people using heart attacks at different locations and not be present when the victims die, then why can't a paper shuffle tell where Kira may lay hidden?" She said as she looked him in the eyes, her question was entirely reasonable.

"I suppose you're right. Anything may be true with this case considering what you just stated..." He admitted, pressing a thumb to his bottom lip as he continued to watch her investigate. She seemed to smile triumphantly.

"So is Watari on his way back?"

"Yes, he'll be here sometime soon."

"Good, because I could really go for some cake right now." Her sweet tooth took over.

"Yes, I am too." He begun to grow impatient as his craving grew, but he then became confused as he heard a small grunt from the girl below him. "Hm? What now?" He questioned, curiosity staining his words.

"Yagami has two children, along with a wife. It appears like an average household. Both children are students so we have a reasonable chance that one of them may be Kira. There's also a smaller possibility that they could both be Kira in a way and assist on another in whom to kill, when, etc." She said as she pulled up two photos to show him. "The only daughter and also the younger of the two, Saiyu Yagami, and the only and older son, Light Yagami." He scanned over the two individuals. Something seemed odd about Light that made L believe that he could be Kira. But he decided not to mention his suspicions aloud just yet. She sighed and saved the files into a file that she labeled as 'Moon'. L had guessed that came from the character of Light's fist name. If anyone would see the file they most likely wouldn't think of connecting it with a Kira suspect. She closed her device and picked her Game Boy back up and resumed playing the game from earlier. She leaned back and rested her head on L's feet, as if trying to relax a bit, and also so that he could watch. After long moments of no conversation, Watari finally returned, he had rid himself of his shadows and proceeded to the kitchen area of the room.

"Watari, would you bring some cake out please?" Anarchy called out to him. He didn't respond with words, but with a tray that was wheeled out to them, which had a cake on it as she requested. The two eyed the cake happily; the game was once again interrupted by the pause/start button being pushed. They immediately begun digging in.

"Thank you, Watari!" They said in unison to their guardian. The older man couldn't help but smile at their actions before he left the room to go prepare more sweets for his adopted children.


	6. Chapter 5

~L's P.O.V. ~

I was sitting, only half crouched on one knee this time, in front of my computer. Watari was over at the N.P.A. head quarters building and nothing particularly interesting was going on. I was hoping that something would happen so that we could have another clue to go off of, but nothing so far. I was beginning to review the facts that we already discovered when Anarchy walked in and sat beside me, cross-legged on the floor without shoes. She disconnected the microphone from my device for a moment. I looked over at her, but said nothing, my eyes simply observed her. She begun playing with the cord to the mic as she begun speaking.

"L, I've been thinking about what Kira could be hoping to accomplish with all these murders. Whenever I previously said that I had an idea during that broadcast, I was bluffing a significant amount. But I do have a theory now." She paused, I guess she wanted me to say something, but I did nothing but wait for her to continue. "Since Kira seems to be only killing criminals who have somewhat serious crimes, and those that oppose him publicly, my guess would be that he's trying to rid the world of what he considers to be evil. In other words, who ever supports his decision, and at least those who appear like they support him, are ones who are not targeted. He'll only go after people that object him and make it obvious to him. It's as if..." She hesitated, struggling to find the correct wording, it seemed. "...he's trying to create a new world. One that's free of the curse of those who are evil in his eyes." I figured she'd say something like this. I had come to that sort of conclusion a few days after the broadcast. However, I do test her most of the time to see if she's capable of coming up with the same conclusions as myself. I don't share my theories with her all the time. Sometimes, she even creates ones that I didn't. It just depends on the case with her mind.

"Yes, I came to that conclusion also. But Kira doesn't know what true evil is. He's just going off of who he judges as evil based upon what that person does. His judgment is childish, so to say." I told her, directing my eyes back to the computer screen as a phone was heard ringing on the other end. It was Yagami that answered the phone.

"Yeah? It's me." He stated, waiting for the person to continue as he looked at a paper he held in his right hand. "Another six inmates were found dead last night? All were heart attacks?" They sounded more like statements compared to questions. But it did cause the others working with him to change their focus to what he was talking about. "It's him. What?" His eyes widened a significant amount. A gasp was heard from one of the other men in the room.

"Bizarre behavior before they died? Could you be more specific?" The Chief requested through the electronic. "What do you mean? So they didn't just die from heart attacks?" At that point, we couldn't hear what the other person was telling the Chief, so we had no knowledge yet of what happened. But a few moments later, Watari buzzed in.

"What is it, Watari?" I asked after I moved the mouse to open up the webcam to view his end of things.

"Three more heart attack victims. But the circumstances of their deaths are different than what we've seen thus far." He told me. There were different circumstances? Different how though?

"What do you mean by different?"

"I'm sending you a copy of a letter as well as pictures taken at the scene."

"Okay." I concluded just before a stream of three different windows popped up. I looked at each one of them, trying to find any shred of something useful. I simply began thinking to myself as Anarchy viewed them from over my shoulder. 'It sounds like he was afraid that Kira would find him. It's believable that our victim might have been genuinely afraid and wrote this, but we know Kira can control the time of death. What if he can also determine that actions in the moments leading up to death? In which case...' I stopped my thoughts and begun speaking to the N.P.A.

"Chief." I called out to the room. There was a small 'Huh?' heard from within the room, along with the movement of a chair. He had stood up to listen to me. "We can't release details of these men's deaths to the media. As far as they're concerned, these are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was performing some kind of 'test' using these criminals. And if that's the case, we'd only be giving him the results if this information was leaked to the public." I explained to him. These death's were different so they absolutely had to remain confidential.

"Right, I understand." He confirmed to me.

"So now he's experimenting on his victims?" One man said.

"Horrible..." Another trailed off.

"He's playing with people lives, as if all this was just a game." Chief Yagami told them. "It's unforgivable." At which point I zoned them out and begun thinking more in depth at these clues that Kira gave us. Anarchy was intently analyzing the letter of all things, her gaze didn't falter at al during this time. I simply began mentally creating scenarios. 'If Kira is really using criminals as test subjects... What is he trying to achieve?' I thought to myself, trying to make my mind into Kira's for a moment. But that of course was impossible to completely do it. I would never think of committing such atrocious acts of murder upon anyone, criminal or innocent. Although I do remember Anarchy saying how hypocritical some people acted at the I.C.P.O. meeting. One pointed out that some were already facing execution while another said that it didn't matter if they were or not. So if they were already sentenced to execution, it was okay for the police to kill them, but not Kira? It's basically the same thing to a certain extent. 'If Kira was using those criminals to conduct and experiment of some sort, it means he's about to start something. If he makes a move now, there's a good chance the F.B.I. will notice someone acting suspiciously. But, perhaps he has a different goal in mind all together. Could the pentagram and this letter be some kind of message?' I thought to myself only to be interrupted by Anarchy pulling on my sleeve. I looked down at her to see her arm extended, and a finger pointing to the top horizontal line of characters written. I looked over them, only to realize that they spelled out something that could be the beginning of a sentence. Could she read my mind, so to say? Is this what she's been looking for the entire time? Did she think that Kira would try to contact me directly through these seemingly meaningless notes that criminals had written in the moment of death? In which case, this only proves that Kira can control his victims before their deaths. But there must be some extent to which his control ceases. The only problem was figuring out where his control ends upon his victims. I pulled out the microphone before looking down at Anarchy. I needed to know answers to my questions.

"Anarchy." I called out.

"Yes?" She responded, rubbing one of her eyes. She hadn't been getting as much sleep as she needed lately. And she was starting to develop bags underneath her eyes resembling mine.

"Were you looking for a message from Kira in that letter? Did you expect Kira to try and make contact through something like this?" I questioned her, I waited for her response as she quit rubbing her eye and look up at me.

"I figured that Kira would only try to contact you or something as a sort of puzzle since he's challenged you directly before. I didn't know how he'd do it but considering there was nothing in the photo of the pentagram that seemed interesting, or in the one of the man lying on the floor, the letter was the last resort for a way of contacting you directly but also secretly. So yes, I was expecting Kira to try and contact you, and I guess I expected it to be in this letter." She elaborated as she never broke the eye contact. Her face held no emotion; it was one of the few times this happened. Normally she could hide them from most people, but being as deductive as I am, I could still read her face in depth.

"Hm... I suppose that makes sense. I wonder what message he's trying to send with these letters though. At any rate, if there's more letters following this one, then it proves that Kira can control his victims before their deaths-"

"But there must be an extent to which he can. I wonder where his control stops..." She cut me off before standing up and stretching. I simply looked up at her curiously. She left the room without a sound, I watched as she left before directing my attention back to the computer screen as I waited. Her footsteps, muffled slightly by her socks, signaled she returned. I looked back up to see she had brought a tray with coffee on it. It had hers already made along with my black coffee with a far of sugar cubes beside it. She set it down in front of her, but also somewhat between us. She handed me my cup first and also held up the sugar for me. After I had my coffee right with about 14 cubes in it, she set the delicate jar back down. Then she smiled as she gently grasped her cup and sipped at it. I felt the ends of my mouth being tugged upwards a bit at her kindness before we both went back to the screen before us.


	7. Chapter 6

~Anarchy's P.O.V. ~

I was sitting in front of L, in what I suppose would be considered as a living or family room part of the hotel, with my laptop resting in my lap. He was crouching on the couch behind me as I sat on the floor. I normally preferred the floor when working, but I did sit in chairs some of the time. I opened up a window on the screen that had each name of the F.B.I. agents displayed. I was currently supposed to review with Raye Penber about what he had concluded concerning his tailing of Light Yagami. I simply opened up a chat window that couldn't be traced. It portrayed me as L, though of course that's a lie, it's not like anyone on the outside would ever know. Luckily, Raye seemed to be on his computer at the moment, so it wouldn't be the slightest difficult in contacting him.

[Chat Window]

-L: "Mr. Penber. Are you able to speak at the moment?"

-Raye: "Yes, I'm assuming that you're wondering about what I've figured out?"

-L: "Insightful as ever, you are correct. I would like to know all the details that happened yesterday and what your thoughts and conclusions are on Light Yagami."

-Raye: "Of course. Light Yagami is a normal student; he goes to school and cram school during the week. He goes on dates on the weekends and his days off. I have no further reason to tail him because I have no suspicion of him being Kira. Yesterday was my final day following him. He was going on a date with a girl from his class I presumed, they ended up getting on a bus that was bound for Space Land. Everything was going fine as the bus continued its route-"

-L: "Everything _was_ going fine? So something happened."

-Raye: "Yes, the bus had gotten high-jacked by Kiichiro Osoreda, whom had previously tired to rob a bank. He was armed and dangerous. He had made a request to Space Land that a female staff member brought all the money from the day before. Eventually, Light had passed a note to the girl saying that if it came to the time that he's grab the gun out Kiichiro's hand. I intervened and told him that if it came down to it then I'd handle it. He proceeded to write another note to me but I had told him that if we spoke quietly enough that our voices wouldn't be heard over the roar of the engine. Light however didn't trust me at first, so I had to show him my I.D. I figured it'd be safe because if he was Kira then he would've just killed the criminal with a heart attack. The bus hit a bump sometime later causing the piece of paper from before to fall onto the floor. As Light tried to pick it up, Kiichiro noticed and grabbed it before throwing it back at him since it had just plans for a date on it. Then Kiichiro started to hallucinate and begun shooting the back window of the bus. I ordered everyone to get down, to avoid the innocent getting hurt. Eventually, his gun was empty and he made the bus stop. He ran off the bus terrified and landed on the road. A car came and hit him head on. I assumed that he died but I didn't stay around for the police to come investigate. I told Light not to tell anything to the police about my being here. He said that he wouldn't, and that included his father, he specifically said."

-L: "So, you gave out your real name?"

-Raye: "Yes... But I had no other choice if I wanted Light to trust me."

-L: "I understand. But did you tell Light what an F.B.I. agent was doing here in Japan rather than the U.S.?"

-Raye: "I told him that I was on a secret investigation and that the local police couldn't know I was there."

-L: "So you never revealed the fact that you were having anything to do with the police at all?"

-Raye: "No, I didn't."

-L: "Alright, thank you. I'll contact you again soon."

[End Chat Window]

I couldn't help but think something was wrong with that story. No, it wasn't just one thing. It was multiple things.

"L." I called out. He just answered me with a small 'Hm?'. "You did read all that, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He asked curiously as I stood up and proceeded to sit on the arm of the chair. I had a hand to my chin, and eyes closed, pondering the possibilities.

"That story that Penber told me doesn't add up. Near the ending, whenever he was leaving, Light said that he wouldn't tell his father that they met. But Raye never told him that he was doing anything with the police, so he wouldn't know Lights father was a policeman, so there wouldn't have been a reason to say that whatsoever. It made me think something." I paused for a moment before snapping open my eyes. "Light must've known that Raye was following him. He must've figured out somehow that there were outsiders investigating the police and those closest to them." L stayed silent for a few moments, he had a finger to his lip. He thought about it for a few moments before responding.

"I must say, that's something that I didn't catch, Anarchy. If that's the case, then how could he have found out this information?"

~L's P.O.V. ~

"Well since his father's with the police, well then he'll have all the information stored on his computer which is most likely set up to a home network back at his house. In which case, Light could view and download all the information that Soichiro enters and use it to his advantage without leaving a trace." She explained. It was amazing how she came up with these conclusions. I honestly hadn't caught what Light had said about his father. Now my suspicion of him only increased. His probability was around 87% now.

"Amazing. I hadn't thought of that. You know, you really are a great partner, Anarchy." I told her, my monotone voice only breaking the slightest bit, but I doubt she'd pick up on it. She simply smiled a bit. "But now my suspicion on Light Yagami is at approximately 87%. Also, the N.P.A. is also going to want to meet me in person sometime soon. I just wanted you to be prepared for it. I'm planning on telling them that you're one of the ways that assures that I'm the real L. There's no doubt they'll think it's not the real person..." I trailed off looking somewhat in the distance. She simply nodded at my words. Finally her existence would be known by outsiders. We were interrupted by Watari's buzz over the computer in the other room. I jumped up and quickly went to the computer, my companion behind me as usual.

"L." Watari's voice rang out. "Another victim; this one left what appears to be a suicide note."

"Please, send it to me." I told him, my tone seeming more gentle than usual. Within an instant, a window with a copy of the note appeared on the side. Anarchy and I immediately looked at the top line of it. Gods of Death; that's what it read. L do you know, Gods of Death? Is he trying to tell us that Gods of Death exist?

"Listen, Watari. Tell the police to monitor prison populations closely for the next few days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us." I ordered him. It was a long shot, but these notes had to be strategically written to have messages hidden in them.

"Understood." He confirmed. I looked over at Anarchy who was still staring at the message. Her eyes were widened the slightest; was she afraid?

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, I put a hand on her shoulder. I don't normally do this with people, but she's not just any person. She looked up at me with still wide eyes.

"L, I'm sure I know what your answer is but, do you think Gods of Death exist?" She questioned before returning her gaze to the letter.

"I do not. I don't believe that there's anything that is among something resembling a God in this world." I explained to her.

"I thought so. Now, what do you think the N.P.A. members would answer with if I asked them?"

"They'd probably deny the existence of them. Why do you ask?"

"Well considering most of them probably believe in a God of some sort, it'd only make sense that they'd believe in Gods of Death also. I think they exist, no, I want them to exist. I want to see a God of Death, a Shinigami if you prefer." She said in an almost creepy way. Her face was illuminated by the glow of the screen, as her mouth pulled upward into a smile, nearing a smirk. She certainly was fascinating; I guess Gods of Death could exist. In all reality, anything could exist really; it's just the matter of proving said existence.

~F.F. to 12/27~

I was still sitting in front of the computer. Anarchy was fetching some sweets for us. Her footsteps greeted my ears once again. I looked up from the corner of my eye as she knelt down before setting a dish before me. She had chosen ice cream parfaits today. Vanilla ice cream, with cut strawberries, and chocolate drizzled on top of it also with a cherry. I grabbed the spoon and had begun eating whenever the device buzzed once again.

"L, you have a call from the Director of the F.B.I." Watari told me before immediately connecting us.

"It's me. I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of our agents in Japan are dead. All twelve died of heart attacks. I can only assume that Kira is behind this. Look I'm sorry but... It's already been decided; we're calling off our investigation." The director known as Steve Mason told me before we were disconnected. Watari buzzed in again as I continued to eat. I had seen Anarchy piling up strawberries with ice cream between each one. She managed to eat it before it nearly fell off the spoon.

"I have Chief Yagami on the line." He told me.

"L, I just got off the phone with the Director of the F.B.I. According to him, it seems that you arranged for the F.B.I. to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the Task Force." He said, obviously angry. There was no point in hiding it now.

"Yes, I did." I told him, I had finished the sugary dish, leaving only the cherry sitting at the bottom. I stood up for a few moments, turning my back to the screen.

"So how do you explain this? Are we now suspects in our own investigation?"

"I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity."

"I cannot accept that!" He said enraged. "I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us; the very people working with you on this case!" He paused as murmurs begun filling the room. I was disconnected once again to be reconnected with Watari again.

"We have another victim; a note was found at the scene." He informed me. This made me turn around and crouch before the monitor. The note soon appeared before me. Anarchy was instantly glued to the characters on it. Love apples? Damn you Kira... I mentally cursed.

"L do you know, Gods of Death, love apples?" Anarchy recited aloud. She smiled the slightest bit at this. "Well, if Kira is saying this, then wouldn't it only make sense that his power comes from a Shinigami?" She talked to herself. I suppose it would make sense, but there's no proof that Gods of Death exist.

~F.F. to sometime later~

Watari was at the N.P.A. building once again. As usual, both of us were sitting before the screen that allowed us to witness what happened inside the building with Watari. We both looked up whenever Chief Yagami started speaking.

"We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals, he'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's quite possible that we may all be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your families, and all the others you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay, you have my word." He paused for a moment; he stayed in the same position the entire time. Elbows propped on the table before him, his fingers interlaced to create a bridge that was held in front of his face. "But if you're not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all." It was then that everyone begun muttering amongst themselves on what their decision would be.

"Most of them are going to leave." Anarchy stated. That was fairly obvious. People would say they'd risk their lives, but actions speak louder than words do, and their actions won't show true to their words. After some time, most of the members had left the room. There were only 5, excluding the Chief, which remained on the case.

"Five men, huh? Well six including myself. Still, I'm grateful to see that there are as many as five of you willing to risk your lives to face evil." He stated while looking down a bit. Now it was my turn to speak.

"The fact that you've chosen to stay means that you have a strong sense of justice; I trust all of you." I spoke out loud, through a voice filter of course.

"Hold on a second!" One intervened. "L just said that he's decided to trust us now. But honestly, what reason do we have to trust him?" He asked. I could hear Anarchy growl slightly, I merely glanced at her as a warning to stop.

"Look L, all of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice, so I hope you understand what this means. We're really sticking our necks out here." A second one added.

"But _you_ never have to show _your_ face, do you? You just give the orders. I don't see how you can expect us to work along side you in these conditions." The first said once again. There was a long silence that filled the room.

"L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation and if you truly meant what you said about trusting the six of us, could you come here so we could all meet in person?" Chief Yagami asked.

"The thought had already crossed my mind. After all, I did say that I trusted all of you." I told them before Watari spun the laptop around so the screen was facing everyone. I had begun typing out instructions to them about our meeting.

[Instruction Window]

"Please keep what is about to happen a secret between the eight of us. I would like to meet the six of you whom I trust as soon as possible. Before that, I want you all to go outside the police building and decide once more if you trust me or not."

[End Instruction Window] I typed out. They left the building for moments to discuss their thoughts. I had thought that one would leave; I didn't think they all trusted me completely. But that's to be expected. Once they entered back inside I had begun giving more instructions.

"I'm staying in a suite at the Teto Hotel at the moment. But I'll be switching hotels every few days from this point on. I want you to think of these hotel rooms as the defacto head quarters for this investigation. If this arrangement is acceptable to all of you, then split into two groups and stagger your arrivals so you come thirty minutes apart. Please arrange it so you're all here at midnight. And also, I have two ways of assuring you that I am the real L. Please to be too rash whenever you arrive, I'll explain once you're here." I told them. After the meeting was adjourned, they had begun planning out everything concerning the meeting. I simply stood staring out the window. It had an overlook of part of the city. Anarchy was standing beside me, she was clenching one hand with the other, clearly nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe, I can promise you that." I reassured her, she nodded and relaxed slightly. My gaze never left the glass. 'Kira, it seems we're getting closer to each other in equal steps. It's only a matter of time before we collide. So be it, I'm ready to show my face, and so is she. We'll make our first public appearance as L and Anarchy. If you ever manage to find out about these secret meetings, I'm sure you'd feel compelled to move in. That's what I'm counting on.' I mentally said as I clenched my fist shut. We were greeted with a knock at the door. Anarchy turned around and unlocked the door before standing to the side so that no one would see her upon entering.

"It's unlocked, please, let yourselves in." I told them from the opposite side of the wooden barricade. The door handle was grabbed before being opened up, this was it.


	8. Chapter 7

~Narrator's P.O.V. ~

The door to the hotel room suite was opened by Chief Yagami. With his members following him, they walked inside to be greeted by the sound of scratching. They all looked before them to see a man that was about 5'8", wearing a long white shirt and baggy jeans that hung off his hips, his hair was messy and was black with a blue hue to it, this only seemed to emphasize his eyes that were a dark obsidian color that had bags as companions underneath them. Obviously, he was not what they were expecting to see judging by their gasps. But as he stood there on his left foot, scratching his left ankle with the opposite foot, he proceeded to speak.

"I am L." He simply introduced himself. Everyone was still taking in his general appearance as he switched to scratching the back of his head with his left hand; his eyes averted towards the ground waiting for them to get over his looks despite being the number one detective in the world. The other members seemed to look at each other as the Chief had proceeded to introduce himself with his badge opened.

"I'm Yagami, of the N.P.A." He stated out, the men behind him followed in his suit as they each took out their own individual badge identifications.

"Uh, Matsuda." One with black, shaggy hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Aizawa." The one behind him stated, he had an afro going on that was coal colored and had a beige suit on.

"Mogi." The tallest of the men said out, he had brown hair that was cut somewhat similar to a military style.

"Ukita." The final man said, he had short hair that was cut closely to his skull, his eyes appeared to be green but that was uncertain. It was as they were introducing themselves that the rosette appeared behind them from her hiding spot. L simply looked at them, lowering his hand to his side. She remained silent as Yagami begun speaking again.

"I'm very sorry we're late. Currently the five of us are-"

"Bang!" L had cut him off. He had also raised his right hand in the shape of a gun by having his pointer finger extended and his thumb pointed upwards. He imitated shooting a real gun off at the Chief. Everyone stood there, confused by his action. But Aizawa was the first to say something.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned, demanding an answer. He didn't seem to like L already. L simply grunted before explaining himself.

"If I were Kira you'd be dead, Mr. Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the N.P.A." He told them, he seemed a bit annoyed at the fact that they'd given out their identities easily to him. The others just gasped at his words as he finished. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you?" It was at this time that the girl in the back decided to make herself noticed. She walked up behind the man known as Ukita and acted as if she had a gun to his head.

"Or he could've been covering for Kira. Or there could be a Second Kira." She told them, this obviously startled Ukita as he abruptly turned around and nearly fell at her presence. The others turned to look at her before L's voice rang throughout the room once again.

"Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives." He told them as he began walking into the other room, the girl followed closely behind him, a bit of a skip to her step.

"Yes, please be careful with your names as L said." She called back to them as they just stood there.

"I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showed that he needed a name too." Matsuda told Chief Yagami as they walked out.

"There's no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly, or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media, have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings." Chief explained to the newest member.

"That's enough small talk for now, come this way." He ordered them as he stalked over to the couch, his pants dragging on the floor with his feet.

"Oh, uh, right." Matsuda muttered out as an answer, but it wasn't acknowledged.

"Please turn off your cell phones, hand-held's, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." He commanded again.

"What, do you think we're going to be using our cell phones during this meeting to leek information?" Aizawa yelled out, frustrated again by L's requests.

"It's alright. Just do as he says." Yagami told Aizawa, trying to calm him down reasonably. Each of the members complied with the request.

"I realize he's be cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not." Matsuda said to the others.

"L does trust you." Anarchy said to them.

"No I just find them distracting; I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk." He told them as he began to sit on the couch in his usual position of crouching. The girl with him sat cross-legged on the floor at his feet. Of course, neither of them had shoes on. "Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that is said in these meetings. That means when you leave head quarters, any information we need is committed to memory. Please, make yourselves comfortable." He told them

"Uh, right." Yagami said, as L's eyes read them as they began moving to empty seats near him. L had then began to pour coffee for himself and the girl before him; she simply watched at eye level, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, with the cup as the liquid had begun to fill it. Each of the members just watched them as they prepared their drinks. Aizawa watched as the girl poured cream into one of the cups and had begun to pour sugar in shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, L had lifted his cup to his lips to taste the drink. He took the cup a few inches away from his mouth as he stared down at it, an unpleased look gracing his face. He set the cup back down and started to drop sugar cubes into the drink, two at a time.

"Excuse me, L?" Matsuda began.

"Mm... And from now on, I'll have to ask that you stop calling me 'L', it's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe." He told them.

"Uh, okay, Ryuzaki. But who is this girl?" He asked as everyone looked down at her. She simply sipped her drink, never breaking eye contact with whoever was looking. L looked down at her, waiting for her to speak. The crimson eyed woman sensed this and had placed her cup down on the table in front of her.

"I am Anarchy. In these meeting I will be known as Angel, on the outside you will call me Alice Asylum if you need a full name; if not, then just Alice. It doesn't matter how you're referring to me whether it be over the phone, a text message, face to face contact, etc., I will be known as Alice Asylum on the outside." She told them, her eyes reading each one of their deaths. Her face almost turned into a saddened expression, but she caught herself, Ukita was the first to die. His death, a heart attack; no doubt caused by Kira. L then took over speaking again as the girl now known to them as Angel began drinking her coffee once again.

"As I said previously, there's two ways in which I will be proving that I am L. Angel here, is the first method." He told them as he begun stirring his drink, holding the long spoon between his thumb and index finger delicately.

"But how is she a way?" Aizawa asked, not knowing what to make of the situation. His face was scrunched a bit in anger and distrust. L simply sighed slightly.

"Angel's existence isn't known by anyone, excluding myself and Watari. She's always been working along side me. I guess you could call us childhood friends at the least. Although her existence isn't made obvious in the slightest, she usually does whatever she can to protect me. It doesn't matter what it is, she'll handle it if she thinks that the task could harm me or worse in any way. In fact, that broadcast to prove Kira's being in Japan was carried out by her. It was not me behind that microphone, although I did write out the scripting for it. She wanted to be sure that I would not die incase Kira could get me. She is loyal, and protective, I will not tolerate anything that happens to her. In other words, if I find out anyone does anything to cause harm or distress to her, I'll be sure to repay whoever that person is." He threatened them. Of course he knew that Anarchy would also add in her own bit of information.

"That goes hand in hand with me. If I feel that anything or anyone threatens Ryuzaki, regardless of who it is, I will take action against them without hesitation." She told them, her eyes partially glowering at each of them to assure she got her point across.

"But that's ridiculous! None of us would ever do such a thing to either of you, so you shouldn't even consider those possibilities!" Aizawa shouted out to them, standing up from his seat. He was hunched over a bit. Anarchy simply looked up at him from over her cup.

"If any of you don't plan on doing anything along those lines, then you should have nothing to worry about and my actions shouldn't bother you either." She told him, her voice getting cocky against him. What she stated was true though. Aizawa simply looked at her, his eyes softened a bit before he resumed his seat.

"There was also something else that she forgot to mention to all of you." He said looking down at her' she knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Chief asked, curiosity filling the room as if it were visible. She looked up at L; fear in her eyes, not a lot but it was there. She then felt his hand on her shoulder as she sighed and looked at each of them, trying to muster up courage to reveal her secret.

"I want you all to know that what I'm about to say I'm being one hundred percent serious about and is entirely true. You can as Ryuzaki if you don't believe me. But my eyes are not like yours."

"What do you mean by that, Anar-, Angel?" Matsuda caught himself.

"I can see how people will die." She bluntly said, wanting to get it out of the way. The men gasped at what she revealed. "And I can also estimate when a person will die. All that is necessary for me to do is look at someone's eyes and their death will be revealed to me. I'm not always able to tell when a person will die though."

"You can't expect us to believe that!" Aizawa yelled out.

"Please calm down. It is true; her eyes see death in everyone. If you'd like an example I'll gladly give you one at a later time. Now then, back to the present matter at hand, Kira." L directed them.

"If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from the news?" Matsuda was the first to speak.

"If we do that then we'll only be putting the general public at risk." L said in his voice that made everything seem obvious.

"The general public?" Ukita questioned, followed by Aizawa.

"Why?" At that point L, or Ryuzaki rather, ceased his stirring and looked up from the liquid below his hand.

"Kira is childish and he hates losing." He told them in all seriousness.

"But how do you...?" Matsuda trailed off.

"Just what do you mean?" Soichiro asked for him. Angel couldn't help but smile the littlest amount at this.

"Well, I am also childish and I hate to lose, along with Angel. That's how I know." He concluded before lifting up his cup and taking another sip as Angel finished her cup and set it down.

"This is true, we both don't like losing, and we don't intend to lose to Kira either." She said as she leaned back a bit onto the man's feet behind her.

"Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us?" Chief requested. Ryuzaki lowered his cup from his mouth.

"Hm... Earlier on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought Kira would only go after criminals; but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in."

"And whenever we had confirmed that he was within the Kanto region of Japan, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan." Angel added for Ryuzaki.

"This was an act of defiance that seemed to say: 'And what are you going to do about it?'." Ryuzaki started talking again, taking another sip then setting the cup down on the table. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor."

"Kira is one of the first people to do that, it's a bit surprising actually..." The girl softly trailed off.

"Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?" Ryuzaki questioned the other men in the room.

"I guess..." Matsuda was cut off.

"If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are _truly_ evil." He shuttered a bit, starting to rub his feet against one another, causing the girl to stand up and stretch her legs. "That's exactly how Kira thinks. In any case, let's look at another way of how we can use the media to draw him out."

"But how?" Aizawa interrogated.

"How about something like this..." Ryuzaki started off, looking up to the ceiling with his hand to his chin. Meanwhile, Angel had made herself more coffee and was now sitting on the arm of Ryuzaki's chair. "Death of F.B.I. agents infuriates the U.S.; latest killings anger the International Policing Community. Nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan. For Kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the F.B.I. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action." He concluded.

"If that doesn't work then his psyche will eventually catch up with him and cause his edge to dull. It will ultimately be his downfall no matter what sort of individual he is." Angel said as she swirled her coffee around in her cup gently.

"That's interesting." Ukita said with a smile on his face.

"So he'll think there are fifteen hundred, when there are really only eight of us!" Aizawa said, this threw off the girl. 'Eight? I guess that they included Watari as well...' She thought, trying to figure out who that eighth person was. Since there was only the five of them and then herself and Ryuzaki; that added up to only seven, Watari was the only other person she could think of. "And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them."

"It just might work!" Ukita added in. Ryuzaki looked up a bit at them.

"Well before we celebrate, let me tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case." The others just 'Hmed' amongst each other. "Kira works alone. He had access to all our classified information." He said while placing a thumb to his bottom lip.

"What evidence do you have that he works alone? I mean Angel gave the theory that Kira could be working with someone." Aizawa pointed out. Angel had crossed her arms after placing her cup down once again and looked at him.

"Hold on, Aizawa. Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions." Soichiro told him.

"Yes but at the moment I think that he's alone. He's starting to gain popularity among some people which would probably cause them to want to come into contact with him. Their sympathy might make Kira take them in to help himself in the end. And from what I've thought of, Kira wants to make a world ridden of the curse that is evil. However, Kira doesn't know what true evil is so he's just going along with who he judges as evil. If there was another person or multiple people working with him at the present moment, then there'd be a larger number of criminals dying, and also those F.B.I. agents would have most likely died earlier. So it's based on that theory that Kira is alone at the moment." She elaborated, closing her eyes in the process.

"What she stated is most likely true. We know he needs a name and a face to kill, and to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and the actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind. And listen carefully to what I have to say next." Ryuzaki ordered as he took a black marker and uncapped it. He held the marker and the cap between his thumb, index and middle fingers before he began writing on the table in front of him. "On December 14th, twelve F.B.I. investigators entered Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victim's actions before they die. In other words, in this window of only five days Kira became aware of the F.B.I.'s presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces he was at a disadvantage." He explained as he wrote down two dates and drew a line in between them. "He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the twelve agents. And as we all know on December 27th..."

"All of those agents died that day because of Kira. I assume that he managed to get a file of some sort that had each of their names and faces within it. How he retrieved it is still a mystery, but we can't change what's already happened." Angel said, she pulled her feet up so they were both resting on the arm rest along with the rest of her. She had her hands behind her neck as she leaned back a little. "However it is possible that one of the agents could have been manipulated by Kira before they died and gave him said file, but unfortunately it's impossible to tell which one it could possibly have been."

"During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least twenty-three individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, convicts, or suspects in on-going investigations, so legally speaking they were innocent." Ryuzaki said as he wrote a number '23' down in between those days.

"That's true." Soichiro confirmed.

"What this indicates, is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those F.B.I. agents. He killed that many people so that we'd be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth he probably only needed a few. He waited eight days so the F.B.I. could investigate other suspects, this meant there would be no time line linking them to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the F.B.I. between the 14th and the 19th of December, in fact I have no doubt." He concluded, drawing in an 'x' on the line between the 14th and the 19th, indicating that's the time line of where he was at. The others simply awed at his work before he held out a stack of papers to them. "These are files provided by the F.B.I. they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you're not permitted to take these out of this room but..."

"Amazing!" Matsuda had cut him off as he looked at the papers that he had given. "There may be only 5 of us, but with this much information we'll be able to cover a lot of ground!"

"We'll split up into two teams. One team traces the F.B.I. agents, the other looks at the heart attack victims." Aizawa planned.

"There weren't that many people who had access to information from head quarters, and of those the F.B.I. only investigated a small group within the first five days." Matsuda pointed out, optimism was obvious in that man.

"Yeah, yeah!" Aizawa resounded.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" Ryuzaki asked them, resting his hands on his knees.

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said earlier about how you two hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face and Angel her existence? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?" Soichiro asked, Angel couldn't help but smile at his questions.

"That's right, by showing my face to you, revealing Angel's existence, and sacrificing the lives of twelve F.B.I. agents I have lost the battle." He started.

"And this means war between us and Kira." Angel said confidently, she'd wanted something exciting to happen in a case for sometime.

"But we're not gonna lose the war." Ryuzaki concluded. He wanted to be assured that he could figure out who Kira really was. "This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line."

"And it's also my first public appearance regarding my existence in this world."  
"I want to show Kira we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes..."

"And that justice will prevail no matter what." The two said in unison; smiles gracing both their faces equally.

"Hey yeah, that's right." Mogi realized.

"I like the sound of that." Matsuda commented happily.

"We can do this!" Ukita assured.

"Alright then, let's do this, Ryuzaki, Angel." Aizawa said. Each one of them had been struck with courage to face this murderer known as Kira head on because of that one thing the two detectives said.

"Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today." Ryuzaki requested of them. Now the members were confused a bit by his request.

"Huh?" Aizawa started, turning to the other men. "What's the deal, he still doesn't trust us?"

"No, I think it's a fair request." Soichiro told them, grabbing their attentions. "Try to see it from his perspective. Kira's been getting information from our head quarters from the very beginning, so there's a good chance that's he's one of us.

"Chief's right. Working this case has given us a chance to hear him in person. And to be the first to know Anarchy, Angel I mean." Matsuda said.

"He's risking his life to be here. Her too, especially since no one knows she exists, it's got to be scary right now for her." Aizawa concluded, trying to visualize what they were feeling. By this time, both of the young detectives were standing side by side at the window that overlooked parts of the city. 'Things are going well.' L thought to himself. 'Just one clue, a single decisive factor is all I need.' His eyes were intensely watching over the buildings that were within sight. The girl, however, was watching the sky and everything that went on with the world. 'Kira is bound to slip up on something. He'll accidentally let a clue be out in the open sky; it's just a matter of who can catch it first before it crashes to the ground.' She idealized, thinking of possible things that could serve as clues. 'Just one thing.' The two detectives thought together, but also a third person. Light Yagami was thinking the same thought they were.


	9. Chapter 8

~L's P.O.V. ~

Anarchy and I were still standing, watching the outside world pass by through the hotel window. Feeling a small tug on my sleeve, I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, it was normal for her to tug at my clothing to get my attention, before she got on the tips of her toes to whisper in my ear.

"Ukita will be the first to die." She said grimly, lowering herself back down to her original height. My eyes widened the slighted amount at this news. I turned my head towards her, leaning down more to her ear.

"Is it by...?" I trailed off; she knew what I was hinting towards.

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain the cause is what we believe it is." She barely whispered back, her head found itself looking down at my feet. I sighed before bringing myself back to my normal slouch. I grabbed her hand lightly and begun walking back to the same room. This took her by surprise a bit and caused her to walk with haste to reach my side again. Once we were a few feet from the room, my grip on her released and I took my seat back in the chair I previously resided in. Anarchy stood behind me with her arms folded atop my head. Her chin was obviously resting on her arms by the amount of pressure I was feeling. Whenever we returned, all eyes were on us.

"Now then, I'll proceed to the questioning."

"You will all answer honestly and fully to each of his questions. Anything beneath those standards will result in more in depth investigations to whoever the individual is." She warned them with a serious expression. I could just tell by her tone of voice that she was finding slight amusement in scaring these people any way she could. The men in front of us just looked at one another, nothing being said between anyone.

"If this is acceptable for everyone, then I would like to start immediately. Ukita, you will be first. Please, follow me." I said as Anarchy released the pressure of her arms off of my head before I stood. With my hands in my pockets, I led him away to a room just beyond this one. I sat on a chair that was placed in that one, waiting for him to come. His eyes widened before he stood up and hurried over to the same room I was in. "Also, please close the door upon entrance." I commanded, he nodded and closed the doors between each of our partners.

~Anarchy's P.O.V. ~

I looked back at L just as the door closed. Did he really need to pick Ukita first? I did feel bad that he would be the first of us to be taken away by Kira, but I couldn't tell any of the others yet. I walked around the chair and took L's previous seat, sitting in my usual cross-legged position. I proceeded to fill my cup up with coffee once more before Matsuda started speaking.

"So Angel, what's going on between you and Ryuzaki? I mean, what's your past like between you guys?" Matsuda asked ecstatically. He's just like a high school girl wanting to know the latest gossip... I was in the process of adding in my sugar whenever I set down the spoon that I was using to stir with. With the clink of metal meeting marble, I hummed at the way of answering such a question.

"Ryuzaki and I are merely childhood friends, unless he says otherwise." I bluntly put it. I didn't want to reveal too much information and put L's identity in jeopardy.

"Well what was your past? What was it like with you and him back in your childhood? Were you two a child couple? When did you guys meet and how did you two meet?" He pestered onward with questions. Why did he need to know so much in the first place?

"Matsuda! Please, don't ask so many questions. She's just revealed her existence to us; we shouldn't stress her so much with these questions." Soichiro scolded him. I thank you Soichiro for that.

"It's fine, Soichiro. It's only natural for someone to be curious when meeting another. But I'm afraid you'll only find the answers to those questions if Ryuzaki tells you himself or if he gives me the permission to reveal such information." I told him before sipping at my sugary beverage happily. I closed my eyes in bliss as Matsuda sighed in disappointment. I couldn't blame him for wanting to know, but did he need to know this very instant? My eyes opened up at the sound of the door behind me creaking open. I turned around to see Ukita walking out.

"Chief Yagami, please come in." L called out from the room. I simply stared at him as Soichiro walked back just as Ukita did before. My eyes were beginning to involuntarily slump shut a bit as I looked at L. I made sure that he saw it. He merely stared back before the Chief shut the door behind him. After some unknown number of minutes of a peaceful silence, it was ruined. Also during this time, Mogi and Matsuda were already pulled for questioning and now it was Aizawa's turn.

"Angel, would you tell us more about yourself? If it doesn't bother you too much to anyway..." He trailed off nervously, with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I could tell you some stuff about me. We are going to be working together after all..." I trailed off before finding the right place to start with. "Well, I like competing, like with video games and racing with my cars; drag racing I guess you could call it. Fighting is also something I enjoy doing with people. I'm a Rave DJ on certain occasions and will often leave to work as that whenever I see fit. Music is something that I'm attached to and will often be found with headphones around my neck or in my ears. I've already told you about my eyes. I did take on some of Ryuzaki's traits that you will later find out about through our meetings and such. I guess that's all I have for right now, I'm not sure how to answer this since I've never really had anyone ask." She admits reluctantly before more questions are thrown at her.

"About your eyes, how exactly did you get them? Is it really true, their power I mean?" Soichiro asked, obviously still astounded by what I revealed earlier.

"I can assure you that what I told you about my eyes is true. I mean, have you ever seen someone with naturally red eyes that isn't an albino?" I asked them as I put my head down. My bangs covered my eyes a little, giving me a more depressed appearance. "I don't know how I got these cursed eyes or why I received them in the first place. Constantly seeing how the people around me will die is not something that I enjoy viewing, which is why I refer to my eyes as a curse in the first place. They do become helpful in certain cases, but is it really worth having this curse? To see more harm than good come out of people dying? I'll never know that answer. I'll only know one thing, the power that my eyes hold is far beyond a fantasy." I conclude looking at my reflection in my drink.

"Yes, her power is very true. I can't begin to imagine what she must see on a daily basis." L says in a very serious tone. I snap my head up to see that he is standing next to me. I didn't even hear the door open while I was in the midst of my explanation. I must really be tired. I stood up from his seat before taking my earlier spot on the floor.

~Narrator's P.O.V. ~

The raven haired detective once again took his earlier spot on his chair in his usual crouched-sitting position. His onyx eyes stared at each of the 5 men before him as he begun speaking.

"I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no other choice. I've determined that Kira is not among us." He revealed to all the members before him, who were now letting out sighs of relief. The young detectives head was resting soundly on his left hand and his opposite hand on his knee in comfort. All of the men sat around a small coffee table that had a tea set resting atop of it. Chief Yagami, Matsuda, and Mogi sat to the detective's right. Ukita sat in a chair that was opposite to him. And Aizawa sat alone in a chair that was to the left. Of course, Anarchy was still sitting on the floor in front of L's chair as she usually did.

"Ryuzaki," Chief Yagami started off, looking up at the other male for answers. "How can you be certain that we're all innocent?"

"Well, to be honest from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira. But after speaking with you one-on-one, I don't feel the need." Ryuzaki answered, his eyes never leaving the Chiefs as he spoke. The others just hummed in acceptance of his statement. An electronic ringing filled the air after a moment of silence. It came from L's left pocket, his cell phone was ringing. This caused everyone to look up at him. "Excuse me." He told the others before retrieving the cellular device from his jeans and opening it gently. Anarchy got up from her spot and stood next to him, her ear resting near his phone; he held it with his index and thumb at 2-3 inches away from his head as he answered. He didn't say anything as the person on the other end began speaking as the two listened. A few looks of irritation passed through the others expressions as the conversation went on. "Understood. We're just about finished here anyway. You've got the key so let yourself in." And with that the call was ended with a push of a button. A sigh left the young girls lips as she took a different spot on the arm of L's chair. Bringing her legs to her chin, she watched the others intently.

"Watari is on his way." She softly announced, which caused the others to gasp in shock. They obviously weren't expecting him to show at the time.

The Task Force members gasped in astonishment as a male began to remove his hat. With gray, combed back hair, and a small mustache to match, and a formal looking outfit along with a pair of spectacles that rested atop the bridge of his nose, he finally spoke.

"Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you." He recited to them, resting his hat over where his heart would be with respect. His English accent took over his words as it did always.

"This person is Watari?" Aizawa asked, expecting something different is what his expression seemed to tell.

"Um, what about your usual outfit?" Matsuda asked, not used to seeing him in different attire.

"If I dressed like that, I'd be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters, Ryuzaki, and Angel." He elaborated as if he might've explained this before to others.

"Oh, I see."

"Ordinarily, I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here is proof that you've won Ryuzaki's trust, along with the confirmation of Angel's existence." Watari explained, making sure they understood what privilege they've been graced with.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do feel honored." Matsuda rubbed the back off his head while awkwardly laughing.

"Well then, I've brought those items you've requested, it's all here." The elderly man leaned down to L with a sliver case in his hands.

"Could you please pass them out to everyone?" Ryuzaki requested, his voice seemed to carry a small hint of kindness in it.

"Yes."

"I'll assist you, Watari." Angel told him as she stood on her feet once again.

"Gentlemen, these are your new Police I.D.'s." He informed them, which resulted in confused noises escaping them.

"But what for?" Aizawa asked, looking up at him. Angel had just grabbed the first one before giving it to Aizawa.

"I believe that should be fairly obvious." She whispered as she handed the false badge to him. She repeated the process in order, stopping with Chief Yagami.

"Our names and ranks are false." Soichiro noted aloud.

"Why did you give us fake I.D.'s?" Matsuda asked; everyone was looking at their new badges.

"As you know, Kira requires a name and a face to kill." L told them as he took a sip of his coffee. Anarchy had also taken her seat back on the arm of his chair after finishing the task. "We will confront him with that premise in mind, and I think it should be obvious why."

"Yes but, of all people, the Police shouldn't use fake I.D.'s." Ukita pointed out.

"Enough, what choice do we really have given the capabilities of our enemy?" Chief retorted, still eyeing his new identity. "As long as your working on this case, I think we're going to need all the protection one can get. It would be foolish not to use them."

"Yeah, you've got a good point." Matsuda said, looking to face his superior.

"Uh-huh." Aizawa agreed.

"Remember, anytime you're in a situation where you have to give out your name to a stranger make sure to use the name from your fake I.D. understood?" L reminded them, emphasizing the word fake a bit. They all hummed in comprehension. "And be careful not to take them out in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you; that could cause problems for us." He told them after taking a sip from his sugary drink and settling the cup back onto the table. The members all said something along the lines of "Okay" or "Understood". Then Watari opened another case up, causing Anarchy's head to follow the direction of the sound.

"Very well then," He started as the rosette haired girl made her way next to him, curious as to what was in the silver case. "I'd like to request that you wear these at all times."

"Uh, belts?" Matsuda muttered, confusion coating his speech. Everyone got up, excluding L who had been graced with Anarchy's company on the chairs arm once again, and gathered around Watari.

"Each one has a transceiver hidden in the buckle; this will allow Ryuzaki and Anarchy to monitor your whereabouts. And when you press the buckle twice like this," He demonstrated before another cell phone ringing was heard as he fished it out of his pocket. "My cell phone will ring, displaying your name; and I will call you back immediately but you won't see my number displayed. In the morning, all of you will go to the police station as usual. Then later on in the day, we'll use this method to confirm the name of Ryuzaki's hotel and his room number." Watari explained. Over with the younger detectives, Anarchy was staring off at nothing in particular, it seemed something was troubling her, and L was watching her curiously from a side view as he took another sip from his coffee. "Please use this for emergencies as well."

"No way, this is totally cool. I feel like some kind of secret agent going after Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed as he fiddled with his belt along with the others.

"Quiet, Matsuda! This is not the time to be fooling around. Knock it off." Soichiro scolded sternly to the newest member.

"Yes sir." He said with his head hung.

After everyone got settled with their new equipment, they were all gathered as they were previously. Then a thought had occurred to L.

"Oh and come to think of it, who's at the police station right now?" He inquired as the dull sunlight came in through the windows and graced his pale features.

"Actually, no one's there at the moment." Chief answered.

"That's not good news."

"Having someone at head quarters at all times is necessary. Working in shifts might be the best solution to keeping that requirement met." Anarchy told them, her eyes and expression void of all emotions as they reflected the others around her.

"I understand. Aizawa I'll put you in charge of that for today." Chief instructed, looking at his colleague.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way; won't take me long." He announced as he stood before exiting the hotel with an umbrella in hand. The others chimed goodbyes to him as the door shut behind him.

"Be careful, Aizawa." Anarchy called out in a quiet tone just as the door latched. She got up and stood at the window as the two did earlier. Everyone just watched as she did but no one thought of questioning why. As she got to the glass barrier, it started snowing which seemed to glow off of her eyes. She glanced at L through the corner of her eye when the others weren't looking and met his gaze. She felt uneasy for some reason, and he sensed it but just went about things normally. He'd discuss the matter with her later, which he hoped wouldn't be too far away.


	10. Chapter 9

~Narrator's P.O.V. ~

Everyone was now gathered around three television sets, there were many video tapes scattered around the room, stacked in various orders. The sound of a tape being ejected was heard before a voice began speaking.

"That was footage from the surveillance cameras at the station; the death of one of the F.B.I. agents is captured on here." Aizawa said, his eyes were beginning to involuntarily close on him, and bags were beginning to form under his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold it together. It was apparent that he and the others have been awake for countless hours, more than they were used to. The younger detectives simply sat on a couch that was placed across from the televisions. One was perched as he normally was and the other sat cross-legged which was her favorite style of sitting.

"Let's see the following scenes again: Raye Penber crossing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform." Ryuzaki ordered the others that were in charge of playing the tapes for him and his companion. The raven haired man slurped up part of his green ice cream as Aizawa searched for the tape he wanted.

"Okay." He reluctantly replied in an exhausted tone. "Let's see..." He thought aloud.

"I think it's next to that." Matsuda instructed him, trying to be useful as he glanced down at his co-worker.

"Oh, here it is." He said as he popped the tape into the player. During this time, the rosette girl had gotten up to assist Watari in helping with the ice cream. She guessed it was green tea flavored since she hadn't tried it yet.

"Um, so based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku Station at 3:11 p.m., then at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote Line; but even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's going to be difficult to draw any real conclusions from this blurry video." Matsuda hypothesized as Watari placed another scoop onto a cone that was in his hand. He hands that to Anarchy and she takes it over to Matsuda, who looks equally as tired as Aizawa. "Then at exactly 4:42 p.m.-" He gets cut off by the young girl handing him the dairy treat. "Oh, thank you very much, Angel." He thanks before going back to his report. She nodded before walking away silently. Aizawa looks over, also wanting ice cream. He's seated beside L so Anarchy sits on the floor at his feet as she does most of the time. Watari then gives Soichiro and Aizawa their own ice cream cones; although, Soichiro has 3 scoops compared to the 2 scoops everyone else has. "Um, and at 4:42 p.m. he exits the train at Tokyo Station and dies on the platform." Matsuda finishes summarizing.

"That's quite strange, don't you think?" L asks them as he stares at the screen.

"I'm sorry, what do you find strange?" Chief asks, looking down at him with weary eyes.

"Yeah, what is it? Did you notice something?" Matsuda asks again for everyone as L takes another lick of his ice cream.

"Mm, we know that Raye Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half later got off and died on the platform." He told them the information they already had at hand.

"But the Yamanote Line only takes an hour to complete its circuit, so that's an extra thirty minutes that he didn't need to stay on the train." Anarchy told them as she was handed her own ice cream by Watari. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Watari." She softly told him as to keep herself from distracting any of the others.

"And more importantly, there's the envelope." L said, knowing that no one other than his friend noticed.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked, leaning over towards him a bit. He simply rewound the tape to where Raye was passing through the gate.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." He points out bluntly.

"Huh, you're right. It's there under his arm!" He announced, switching to look at a screen next to the present one. "But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that!" Aizawa admitted, amazed at his work.

"Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal affects." Soichiro examined closely.

"Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely at the very end here..." He trailed off as he fast forwarded through some footage before pausing just before Raye stops moving.

"It seems as though he's trying to look back into the train before he dies." She says, taking an audible lick from her sugary treat.

"She's right, you can see it right here."

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" Soichiro asked, looking away from the paper in his hand.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" L asked, curious to see what they would come back with.

"That's impossible!"

"I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance. Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move." He explained before licking at his ice cream again.

"But what if Kira had something to gain by coming to his own crime scene?" Anarchy theorized out loud. Everyone seemed to ponder on that idea as they just took bites out of their ice cream without saying a word.

By now everyone had finished their snacks and it was getting later in the morning whenever Watari received a phone call.

"Yes, yes would you please hold for a moment?" Watari asked the person on the other line before bringing the phone away from his ear. "Ryuzaki, it's Ukita at the N.P.A. he says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us." Watari explained the situation to him.

"Right, then give Ukita the number for line 5 and ask him to have the informant call that line instead; it'll be safer that way." Ryuzaki instructed as if practiced before.

"Matsuda," Anarchy called out to him from beside Watari. He jumped a bit in surprise at his name being said. "Your cell phone, turn it on now." She ordered him, she was bent over onto the table Watari's laptop was at. Her head rested in her hand as she sternly looked at him.

"Uh, sure." He replied, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out said cellular device. The moment it was active, it began to ring and was snatched out of his hands by L. He held the phone the same way he did with his own cell phone and spoke in a faux voice.

"Yes this is Suzuki, head of Kira's Investigation Public Information Division?" He told them; his voice sounded like a lazy intern of sorts. Behind him, Matsuda was making a sour expression at him for just taking his phone so abruptly. "Raye Penber's fiancé? Naomi Misora?" He stated more than questioned, his voice nearly sounded normal for a moment or two. He looked over at Watari and Anarchy who nodded in response as they begun searching the name. Naomi Misora sounded familiar to both of them as Watari pulled her file up. He slid the laptop around to face L as Anarchy walked to stand beside him silently. Their eyes widened in recognition at the young woman. Naomi Misora worked under them in the Los Angeles B.B. Murder Case. Anarchy looked down slightly, realizing this was most likely the uneasy feeling she had earlier; this did not go unnoticed by her superior companion. His eyes narrowed before he hung up the phone and handed it back to the rightful owner, Matsuda. "Well apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died." He spoke out as if it were nothing. He walked away from them, followed by the only girl present.

"I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed." Matsuda said a bit sadly. "Was it...?"

"Suicide..." Aizawa trailed off, assuming the obvious reason that could be possible.

"No, the Naomi Misora I knew was strong." L admitted to them, a bit shocked that she could very well be dead. "Not to mention she was also an excellent F.B.I. agent."

"She would want to catch Kira more than anything without Raye with her any longer." Anarchy told them, going through possible scenarios in her head.

"It appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible that she may have found a lead..." He trailed off, putting a thumb to his mouth in thought. Anarchy was going to say it's possible that Kira got her, but decided against it since L didn't say it first.

"If Naomi Misora really was killed by Kira, he must not have known the connection between Penber and her right away." Angel commented her thoughts on the matter, she looked at L; his eyes told her to continue. "Otherwise, she would've been killed sooner than she was, if she's actually dead that is. If Kira did know, then he had to have found out the information after her killed Penber based on the fact that she went missing the day after his death. Misora probably looked into the case and went to go report it to the police. She most likely ran into Kira without realizing it until it was too late." Everyone seemed to think about what she said, even L reviewed it in his mind a few times before speaking again.

"Everyone, at this point I would like to focus our investigation only those that Penber was tailing. In particular, he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well, who are these two individuals he was investigating?" Soichiro asked, ready to do whatever was necessary.

"Deputy Director: Kitamura, along with, Superintendent Yagami, and their families." He revealed, watching his reaction from the corner of his eye. Anarchy was glancing back at him also. He clearly wasn't expecting himself to be on that short list.

"At this point the best thing to do would be to place surveillance camera's and wire taps in each house hold to monitor for suspicious behavior concerning Kira." Anarchy told them darkly.

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki, Anarchy!" Matsuda said, unbelieving what they were doing.

"I don't see how you can even consider this! If this got out we'd have a Civil Rights scandal on our hands; we'd all lose our jobs!" Aizawa informed him, wanting to avoid their suggestion.

"You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" Ryuzaki rhetorically asked them. By now, Anarchy had her back to the three as she stood in front of L.

"Ryuzaki, what are the odds that Kira is in one of those house holds?" Chief asked, controlling his anger quite well.

"Maybe 10%, no it's closer to 5%." He told them, calculating carefully. Anarchy just smirked at him, looking at him from a side glance. She knew he was lying about those statistics. He was more than certain Kira would be in one of those houses.

"Seriously, I'm sorry but it's not worth the risk." Matsuda told him flat out.

"No!" Chief told them, making them gasp. "Of all the people we've investigated so far, not even one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there's only a 1% chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it." He told everyone, meaning he would go along with the operation.

"Chief?" Aizawa muttered out.

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn that my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just go ahead with it." He agreed quickly. "And make sure you install them everywhere, I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom." He instructed, making sure it would be as thorough as possible.

"Thank you very much, that was my intention." L admitted.

"C'mon Chief, you don't have to agree with this!" Aizawa shouted at him, as if he didn't already know.

"Yes he's right, think about your family! You have a wife and daughter at home, don't you?" Matsuda pointed out, still opposing the suggestion.

"Yes I'm well aware of that fact! But there's no point in doing any of it if we can't be thorough, now I suggest you keep quiet!" He slightly snapped at his employees.

"I'm sorry..." Matsuda apologized, barely above a whisper.

"No, it's okay. Excuse me." L and Anarchy walked back to the couch; L taking his crouched position on the soft cushions while Anarchy sat on the cold floor with her legs crossed.

"As a courtesy to the Chief and his family, only he, Angel, and I will conduct surveillance of their home." He told the others as he felt soft hair press against his toes. "Watari, how long will it take to prepare the cameras and wire taps we need?" He asked as the girl before him sighed contently, resting her eyes shut as she listened to what was going on around her. He looked down at her with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time provided we know when both houses will be empty." The elderly man answered fully, looking at him away from his laptop.


	11. Chapter 10

~ The Next Day-Anarchy's P.O.V. ~

I was sitting on the arm of L's chair; the Task Force was currently at their head quarters so it was just L, Watari and me. I slipped the lollipop I had over my tongue and enjoyed its flavor. Watari was currently getting ready to go set up the security cameras in the Kitamura and Yagami households. L was sitting in his chair, sipping at his coffee that was sweetened immensely. Both my arms were resting across my stomach while I leaned back and splayed with the lollipop stick making it point in all different directions. I wasn't aware that L was watching me while I was doing that.

"Angel," He called out bluntly, making me stop my movements immediately and look at him. "What are you doing with that lollipop?" He questioned while placing a thumb to his lips in curiosity.

"I got bored of just sitting here, so I decided to play with the stick." I told him before going back to demonstrating what I was previously doing.

"You really should be more careful of how you word things, Angel." He warned. I just looked at him confused for a moment before catching on to what he was hinting at.

"Well now I'm aware of where your mind is at, Ryuzaki." I retorted, pulling the treat out of my mouth with a soft pop. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye before he went back to speaking.

"Where my mind is at isn't important at the present moment."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked, lowering my face towards his and challenging him.

"Because you don't know where exactly my mind is." He informed me also leaning his face in closer.

"I could easily figure out where it is. That is, if you'd allow me?" I stated more than questioned; by now our noses were touching and our eye contact never faltered.

"I don't believe that you could handle it."

However, Watari coughed to make us stop. We just stayed in that position, still staring at each other.

"I'm prepared to go if you are, Angel." Watari said, making some final adjustments on his clothing.

"Okay, Watari. You can go put the equipment in my car if you wish." I waved him off. I heard him sigh at our actions before heading to the elevator.

"You shouldn't keep Watari waiting." L instructed me.

"It will take him a few moments to put everything into my car." I assured him, my eyes narrowing quite a bit. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking for once.

"You should assist him with his things."

"Coming from you; the man that makes him drive you around, get you sweets, and be your link with the outside world." I smirked at my words. He just stared at me for a few more moments before looking away in slight defeat. I threw my arms up on victory; although I figured that he let me win for once. Once I was done with my happy victory, I jumped off of the chair and slid my shoes on with ease. I stretched my back out a bit before turning around to face L.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked in a worried tone as my eyes bore into his.

"I'm sure." He assured me before standing up from his chair and looking down at me. Since he was about 8 inches taller than me, I now had to look up at him. "Please don't worry about me. You won't be gone for that long and you know my strength. I'll be fine; and I also know that if I needed you that you could get here quicker than anyone, Angel." He paused. "Besides, Kira won't be able to get me with you by my side." I sighed before wrapping my arms around his torso tightly. This wasn't the first time I had done this so it didn't startle him that badly. He was still tense and awkwardly hugged me back for a moment or two. Whenever I looked back up at him, I could've sworn that I saw a small blush on his face. I released him and he just rubbed the back of his neck in a shy manner while averting his eyes from mine. I couldn't help but smile at his awkward demeanor.

"Don't worry; I'll be going so fast that it'll seem like I was never gone." I saluted him before running to the elevator to meet Watari.

~L's P.O.V. ~

By the time she reached her car, Watari was already situated and ready to go. I had also linked my computer to the cameras we installed in her car. When she got in, she immediately reached for her goggles. The reminded me of Matt but hers were differently styled. Hers were rave goggles that were personalized; they had biohazard signs on the lenses and spikes on the outer parts. They also said 'Radioactive Phantom' on the back of the strap in white. The frame of it was silver while glass was black and the symbol was white. The spikes were black and so were the straps. Once they were over her eyes, she instantly grinned like a madman. I couldn't help but smile at her actions. Turning on her car, she revved the engine a few times after hooking up her music. I immediately recognized the song from the other times she played it in the car with me. If I remember correctly, the title of it was Na Na Na by an American band known as My Chemical Romance. [A/N: I know that the song came out after Death Note, but I'm too lazy to search for songs that fit that were created before the anime. But I would want to speed if I was listening to this song while driving; and since most readers probably don't give a damn about my little notes, back to the story~.] The car then took off from the hotel premises at an insanely alarming speed. She always did speed more than normal with songs such as these. It was then that I realized my stomach was anxious for some cake. With a grunt, I got up and stalked to the kitchen in search of the treat. I quickly found the cake and got a piece as fast as possible. Whenever I got back to my chair, I immediately checked her cameras to see if she was fine. I felt a bit relieved to see that they had arrived at the Kitamura residence and that she was sitting in her stopped car on the road side I presumed. It confused me as to why I felt so much more at ease after I returned. My first guess would be because I finally got some sugar for myself but I had great doubts about that answer. I looked up from my cake to the screen and saw her dancing and singing along in her seat. By now the song had changed multiple times and was now on a Japanese song; Insanity by Miki and Kaito that were known as Vocaloids. Judging by the way that she was acting with this song on this must be one of her favorites. I feel as if I could use that as an advantage later on. Both of our attention was then brought to the opposite car door as it opened. Watari had returned and proceeded to buckle himself in. Once Anarchy heard it click together, she immediately took off at a dangerous speed.

"So where is the Yagami household again?" She questioned herself as she looked down at the piece of paper that contained the address. She merely hummed to herself while still increasing speed towards their destination.

~Anarchy's P.O.V.-Outside Yagami's House~

I was observing his house from my vehicle as Watari was gathering the last of the needed equipment to install the cameras and wire taps.

"Watari," I called out, grabbing his attention. "I think I'll join you for this one."

"As you wish, Alice." He responded in his usual voice. I grabbed the keys and turned off my car, also turning off the cameras within it. I was fairly certain that L was watching the entire time so now he would most likely track me through my cell phone. I didn't mind it though; I would probably do the same thing if he ever did things like this. Not that I would allow that most of the time. After locking said vehicle, Watari and I walked up to the door. I held a hand up to stop him as I wanted to pick this lock. Kneeling down, I took a small picklock from my sleeve and went through with the procedure of breaking-and-entering. I listened closely before I heard a small sound which indicated the door being accessible. Smirking wildly, I opened the door and held it open for Watari. We walked silently throughout the house and begun to place the surveillance system throughout the entire building. I specifically put the ones in Light's room to assure that all the cameras were in the correct place. But as I was about to enter his room, I spotted a small slip of paper in his doorway. Curious as to why it was there, I just opened the door anyway which then caused a small snapping sound to echo softly through the room. I didn't know what the sound belonged to and unfortunately, I didn't have that much time to investigate. I took out the required tools and started putting devices in their proper places. We purposely made some obvious to see how he or any of the other family members would react. After I was finished I went to leave but paused before I walked away to leave. I looked back at his door and decided to put that paper slip back in its rightful place. It might be able to cover the fact that we were there, but without knowing what the earlier sound was I could be wrong. In the case that it wasn't the only method of him confirming if someone was in his room, it would just perk his curiosity as to who it was. I stepped down the stairs carefully and looked at Watari for the clear to go. He nodded and with that, we left as silently as we entered after locking the door back up. Once we were fully into my car, I started it back up. The motor roared throughout the silent atmosphere as we vanished.

~Back at the hotel~

L, Soichiro, and I were now sitting back in the same room as we were before. Again watching surveillance tapes, only this one was live feed. I had my eyes closed and waited for something to happen at the Yagami house. Then I heard the sound of a door handle turning. My eyes were torn open in a moment as my pupils became glued to the screen. Everyone's attention was also drawn to the T.V. as Light entered his house, closing the door behind him and removing his shoes at the entrance.

"I'm home." He called out, hoping for a response in return; but none came. His footsteps then resounded through the empty house as he went up the stairs to his bedroom. I smiled with mischief as my eyes observed him. It seemed a bit odd as I watched him. He didn't immediately enter his room; it seemed as if he did something with his handle, and then hesitated before opening the door allowing the paper to fall to the floor. And also when the door opened this time, there wasn't the sound that I had heard before. He closed that door behind him as well, also allowing his school bag to slide from his shoulder to the bed that he then laid on, as if he was thinking about something. He went to his closet grabbed another set of clothes. Once I realized he went to change, I looked up at the ceiling to avoid seeing him. Instead I saw L's intense gaze at the picture. Once footsteps resounded in my ears I looked back to see him closing his door and putting the paper slip back in place.

"Why I don't believe it." Soichiro started as he too watched his son. "I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?" He questioned mostly to himself.

"For a 17 year-old kid I wouldn't say this behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age I did strange things too." L admitted. I couldn't help but giggle lightly at his words. He indeed is a strange man, but I do not object to it. I felt his gaze on me for just a moment before he continued to speak. "Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?"

"Of course not! I've never once revealed classified information to my family." He sighed while lowering his head a bit. "Besides, I don't get to see them too often these days, and usually as soon as I get home all I can do is sleep."

"I understand." L told him before looking back at the T.V. I felt somewhat sympathetic towards the Chief. I couldn't imagine being in a situation where I couldn't be with L. If that was the case then I'd most likely turn to insanity. I watched as he left the house, curious as to where he was going.

After some time, Light had returned home and also stalked his way back up to his room. He had a package with him this time though. It was opened to reveal a magazine. I saw the cover and immediately recognized what kind of magazine it was. I hummed in confusion as he begun to flip through the pages.

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines." Soichiro said with a bit of disgust as he too saw the pages.

"It's normal for a 17 year-old, but it seems contrived." L hummed while lowering a hand away from his mouth. "It's too obvious. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room was because he had these magazines? That's what he wants us to think."

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about!" Soichiro threatened while looking at him. I held back a growl as I leaned back onto L's feet, glaring slightly at the older male. "Are you honestly telling me you suspect him?"

"Yes, I do suspect him. That is why I placed surveillance cameras in your house and the Deputy Director's house."

"It doesn't matter if they're family or not, until they're proven to be innocent or unable to commit such an act anyone is a suspect in any crime. You should know this as well as anyone, Soichiro. Please don't get so upset." I told him while my eyes remained locked with his. But it was the truth and had to be told. He gritted his teeth together slightly before sighing and hanging his head a bit in defeat.

"Yes you're right, Angel. I'll try to remain as calm as I can." He rationalized reluctantly.

"Good, remaining calm keeps the mind clear so catching Kira and proving your son's innocence will be easier than with a clouded mind." I flashed him a small reassuring smile which he smiled in return in gratitude.

~L's P.O.V. ~

I watched as Anarchy's smile deceased and her gaze switched back to the screen. It's truly amazing; she's already surpassed my social skills even though she hasn't been around these people for a considerable amount of time. She really is different, in a good way though. I smiled to myself before looking back at the screen with her; just in time to see Light slide the magazine away into a false book then place it back between two other books, possibly fakes as well.

"Oh Light..." Yagami said to himself, disappointment was obvious in his voice.

"Hey Light! C'mon, dinner's ready!" Sounded through the television. Saiyu, Light's younger sister, shouted from the bottom of the stairway.

After Light had joined downstairs, he and his mother were sitting at the table while Saiyu was watching a drama starring the well known actor Hideki Ryuga.

"Hideki Ryuga~! Oh I swear he's perfect!" She announced, eagerly wanting him to come and sweep her off her feet. For some reason my mind had wandered to Anarchy. I looked down at her; I wonder what her idea of a personified perfection was. I moved those questions to the back of my mind before focusing on the live feed we were seeing. "How come no one in my class is like that?" I pulled out my cell phone and had dialed the number for Aizawa.

"Saiyu, just eat your dinner." Mrs. Yagami told her daughter.

"I'll eat later." Saiyu waved off before her attention was once again lost.\

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa?" I brought the phone up to my ear. "Are the Kitamura's watching television now?" I questioned him. Anarchy's attention was now on me as she got up and stood beside me to also listen in on the conversation.

"Yes," He started off. "He's not home but the other four are watching while they eat dinner. It's channel 4." With that said I lowered the phone away from my ear.

"Watari," I called out to grab his attention. "Please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message." I instructed as I stared at the television before me.

"Very well. Understood." He replied immediately. Then our message was displayed on the screen a moment later.

"Huh? What's this?" Saiyu asked aloud as she read the message. "I.C.P.O.? They're saying that: 'In response to the Kira murders, Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of 1,500 investigators to Japan. The investigators were drawn from the law enforcement agencies of its member nations." She paused to take in all the information. "1,500 investigators? Whoa..." She trailed off in amazement. The two at the table just stared at the television message before Light spoke up.

"The I.C.P.O. sure is stupid." He said rashly.

"Huh?"

"I mean there's no point in making this announcement. If they're going to send all these people here to investigate shouldn't they keep it a secret?" Anarchy and I carefully observed him as he spoke. He seems over confident, like he knows what we are trying to do by broadcasting such a message. I heard Anarchy grunt in disapproval. My guess was that she was trying to get a good look at his eyes. "Even the F.B.I. agents who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira. Why would this be any different? If you ask me, this is nothing more than a desperate attempt to shock Kira in hopes that he'll reveal himself somehow. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira sees right through this." He finished finally; it seemed like he was also smirking. Did he know we were watching him? I put a thumb to my lips and laughed to myself.

"Your son's clever, isn't he?" I directed towards Chief Yagami.

"Huh? Well yes." Was the response I got.

"Thanks for dinner, mom." Light said as he got up and went to a cupboard.

"Huh!? You're eating a bag of chips? But you just had dinner! Your good looks will go down the drain if you keep that up." Saiyu warned her old brother as he grabbed a back of barbeque flavored chips from the shelf.

"It's a late night snack for studying." He merely told her before going back up to his room with a cup of what I presumed to be coffee. He took a sip of it as he walked over to his desk and got his study materials out to begin. He rolled up his sleeve a bit.

"All right, it's time for me to hit the books." He announced before setting to work. After some time of studying, he spoke up again. "Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of this now." He also raised his arm up as he did, as if declaring something.

~Anarchy's P.O.V. ~

My eyes narrowed as I continued to watch Light Yagami. I had no idea if my eyes would still work over video footage or not but either way; I wasn't able to get a glimpse of his eyes. I did get a bit confused as I watched him dramatically tear open the bag of potato chips he grabbed earlier. I hummed to myself and brought my thumb to my mouth. He was starring down in the bag when he started laughing. Why was he laughing? Was there something special about that bag of chips? I also heard a faint humming from Light's room. I didn't know if it was something caused by the electronics but it seemed suspicious.

"After dinner your son just goes back to studying without turning on the T.V. or his computer?" L asked curiously. I side glanced at him for a moment to see what he was getting at.

"It's because the entrance exams are 5 days away." Soichiro explained. So that means that Light normally does turn on the television and power up his computer. This strengthens the probability of Light being Kira. L hummed after looking at him for a moment, probably thinking the same idea I am. I listened carefully whenever he crumpled the bag up and threw it away. It made an unusually loud sound once it reached the trash can. There was something special about that bag. A few moments later Watari came in with papers in his hands.

"Ryuzaki, Angel." He called our names as he approached us.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"What is it, Watari?" L added in.

"A few minutes ago, a bank clerk being questioned on suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center were broadcast on the news. They both just died of sudden, inexplicable heart attacks." He informed the three of us.

"It's him again." Soichiro said while standing up abruptly.

"While all that was happening at your home, your wife and daughter were watching television. When it was over they turned the T.V. off and didn't watch anything afterwards. From just passed 7:30 till now, 11o'clock, your son's done nothing but study. Kira needs a name and a face, without those he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira, right?" L theorized out loud.

"You said it yourself! That means my family has been cleared?" Soichiro concluded quickly.

"But what doesn't make sense is the fact that Kira would kill two petty criminals after their identities were broadcast." I added in, this caused his expression to turn into devastation that Light still could be Kira.

"I know it's only the first day that the cameras were installed, but the Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me." L hummed as he went over scenarios mentally as he normally did.

"I have to agree with Ryuzaki on that. And we simply didn't see any of them watching the news. Perhaps one of them had a hidden device somewhere that allows them to be able to watch without us having knowledge of it." I admitted my thoughts. L looked at me for a moment, contemplating that possibility before we all went back to observing the Yagami house.

~That morning~

Soichiro was getting coffee to help him stay awake, so it was just L and I at the moment. Light had already woken up and was getting ready for school when his mom called for him.

"Light, are you up yet?" stuttered out.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Light yawned out as he put an arm through his shirt sleeve.

"Today's garbage day so if you've got any bring it down with you, okay?" Light grabbed the can and brought it down.

"What a pain." He hummed as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"What're you talking about? You usually say: 'There's no need to remind me mom.'" She said confused as she tied the bag shut.

"Yeah yeah." Light brushed it off before going back up to his room. So Light is acting differently than normal? It could be a possibility of him having an off day, or he's trying to deceive us.

"He's acting differently than usual." I told L while turning to look at him.

"You deduced that based on what Mrs. Yagami said I presume?" He tested me.

"Yes. I came up with the possibility that he's having an off day or that he's trying to deceive us to make us believe he's not Kira. Obviously I'm going for the second possibility." He starred at me for a little before speaking.

"I'm going to agree with you on that. We'll keep this information to ourselves for the time being. We'll go over more possibilities later. Your deductions are improving, Angel." He praised me with a small smile. I laughed lightly at the compliment before we both got up to get some coffee as well. We left the room together, side by side smiles mimicking one another, like it always has been and always will be.


	12. Chapter 11

~L's P.O.V. ~

"Hey Ryuzaki?" Soichiro hummed out to me. Right now we were going back over the surveillance information. There was multiple paper stacks, folders, tapes, etc. scattered all throughout the room. I was sitting in my usual chair in front of the many television sets before me. My companion Anarchy was now laid on the floor with her feet up on my lap from over the chairs arm.

"Yes?" I responded after a few moments. I was focusing on the steady breathing of Anarchy. I couldn't really tell if she had fallen asleep like that or not. She didn't sleep much for the past few days so I just assumed her body had finally made her go into slumber.

"I've been thinking about the purse snatcher and the embezzler's heart attacks two days ago." He started off while looking down at a piece of paper in his hands. "It seems my family couldn't have had any knowledge of them before they died. Shouldn't that resolve any doubts you've had?"

"You may be right." Ryuzaki responded with a fork between his teeth. "Even though Kira can control the time of death, I don't there's anyway he could've arranged their death without seeing the broadcast first."

"And there's still the possibility of a hidden device that would allow Kira to secretly see the broadcast that had their information." Anarchy spoke out softly. I looked down at her for a few moments, so she really is awake. I'm surprised she's been able to last this long without sleep.

"I would have to say that her theory is one of the potential reasons as to why I still suspect your family." My head perked up with interest as I watched Light walk through the door. I set down my fork on a plate of half eaten cake. Anarchy yawned nearly silently before removing her feet from my legs and sitting in front of me. I felt her head rest on my toes but this time she was sitting sideways to me. She really does need to sleep soon. "Your son has come home." I stated with slight interest since he was a main suspect. I heard the Chief make a sound of confirmation regarding his son. Light once again went up to his room and locked the door behind him. That sound made Anarchy look over at the screen to watch him. I glanced down to see her eyes narrow at him when he turned his T.V. on.

~Anarchy's P.O.V. ~

I sat there watching Light as he watched T.V. He seemed to be looking from that to a book that was on his desk. The movement was small, but it was still there. Just what was he doing? Writing down the names of the criminals so that they would instantly die? Or perhaps he would kill them later outside of the house so we couldn't see how it's done? Whatever the case, Light Yagami is most likely Kira.

~The Next Day? ~

Everyone was gathered around the coffee table as they did whenever they first met L. I was sitting on the floor playing with his cup of coffee while I listened to what he said.

"In the past few days, Anarchy and I have listened to all of the audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we've captured; I've gone over them many times." He paused for a second as he pulled a chocolate treat from its wrapper. "And we've come to a conclusion. The surveillance of the Kitamura's and the Yagami's house has revealed...nothing." He finished off while placing the sugary snack in his mouth. I heard Soichiro sigh in defeat at the news. "We will remove the cameras and wire taps."

"All that and we still don't have any suspects." Matsuda sighed.

"It's okay, Matsuda." The chief said while pushing up his glasses a bit. "We'll have to pursue other leads but we'll get them."

"Please don't get the wrong idea." L told them.

"Ryuzaki never said that we were looking for new suspects, Matsuda." I told them while spinning the little plate his cup rested on around in circles.

"I only said that we were unable to reveal anything suspicious, based on our surveillance." He said while licking his fingers clean of chocolate.

"What?" Yagami asked confused.

"Even if Kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious." L said while playing with his toes.

"Kira has to hide the fact that he's Kira from his family on a regular basis. It's only natural that he would keep up the façade that he's innocent all the time when there's people around and even when there isn't people around." I added in.

"No, in fact it could mean he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious."

"And since we didn't have 24/7 monitoring on each family member both while they were at home and away, Kira could simply have been killing while he wasn't at home."

"Well, then you do believe Kira is among one of those families?" Soichiro stated more than questioned in an unsure voice. L had picked up his coffee and was now stirring the contents inside it.

~L's P.O.V. ~

"As I've said," I paused both with talking and stirring. "There's a 5% chance." Everything went silent within the room. I continued my stirring while also going over my thoughts on the current situation. 'Kira never stopped killing people even while the surveillance cameras were in place. I still have no idea how he's been able to commit these murders but, let's say he could kill someone simply by wishing death upon them; you'd think that any human being would've shown some emotion, some sign that they were knowingly committing an act of murder. So the obvious conclusion is that Kira couldn't be one of them; however, what if he is one of these people we've been watching? If he is, we have to assume that his psyche has reached God-like proportions; punishing evil doers without the slightest change in expression. It almost makes me believe that Kira doesn't exist, that this is just the wrath of a vengeful God. But that idea is completely absurd; to think that God would need a persons face and name to kill them? No! These aren't acts of God, but someone very childish and immature who wants to pretend they're God. That's what's going on here. A mass murderer who calls himself Kira exists somewhere, I'm sure of it and I will catch him! But I can't count on Kira making any mistakes. It doesn't matter how long you watch him, he's not going to expose himself to us. So what should I do? Ideally, I ought to get to know him well enough that he'd admit to me that he was Kira and show me how he kills. Would that even be possible?' By this time I had put my coffee down and now had my thumb to my lips as I usually did. I looked down at Anarchy who also seemed as if she was in deep thought as well. I nudged her head with my foot to get her attention. She twisted around to look up at me. I simply got up and excused myself as I walked to the next room to discuss things over with her. I soon heard soft foot steps behind my own and they ceased once we were fully secluded from the others with the click of a door shutting. I turned around to face her questioning expression.

"I believe that Light Yagami is Kira." She blurted out in a monotone voice. I tilted my head a bit at her claim.

"Why's that?" I hummed with curiosity glazing my words.

"Yesterday whenever he turned the T.V. on at his desk, I was watching him. I noted the slightest movement of his head switching from the screen to the book on his desk and also the small twitching of his arm as if he were writing." She paused for a moment to allow me to intake her thoughts. "And also because Kira has to be someone highly intelligent in order to evade suspicion even while being under surveillance. Light Yagami matches that description." I reviewed it in my mind many times.

"Your reasoning makes sense, and I don't doubt what you saw even if I didn't witness it. I was rethinking our course of action in concern to revealing who Kira is. I came up with the theory that I should get to know the suspect well enough to the point of where he'd reveal himself as Kira and also the method he uses to kill his victims. It seems like the most appropriate choice. What are your thoughts on the matter?" She closed her eyes, probably creating possible scenarios with what I just told her. A few moments later they slowly revealed that same menacing red hue I'd come to enjoy so dearly.

"Well, you know very well that if you're going to take a chance at meeting Kira face-to-face that I shall be accompanying you the entire time. Not just for the sake of your safety, but if I can see how the suspect dies it may reveal if that individual is Kira. As far as approaching someone like Light, I have a darling idea in mind for how to throw him off." She smirked in such a devious manner that I felt as if I were signing away my soul. To be completely honest, I liked seeing her display such amusing antics such as these.

"What is your idea then, Angel?" I pushed for the answer to that question, not that it was entirely necessary to ask.

"A direct confrontation where you reveal yourself as L." She said with a bight of fear in her voice, but mostly mischief. My eyes widened as such a bold option escaping her lips. I didn't think she'd ever allow me to do something such as that, especially with the danger this case holds. But now that I think about it, I doubt that anyone would count on a direct confrontation like that from their pursuer. And the fact that no one knows L's true identity makes it an even greater chance to take. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips in satisfaction.

"I never thought I'd hear you allow such a request." I told her with honesty slipping off my tongue. "I'll do it." She laughed in a soft, childish manner.

"Okay. But I'll be in disguise, Ryuzaki. We don't need Light to know of my true existence quite yet." She told me. I didn't mind whether she altered her appearance for the sake of finding a suspect or not. But it would allow her to observe him closely as a normal college student. "Of course, I'll go by Alice Asylum as I usually do. As for where you should approach him..." She trailed off before thinking again. "He's applying for To-oh University and taking the entrance exams soon. We will take the exam and during the speech given by the representatives for each class, you'll tell him that you're L. That would be sure to throw him off of his game."

"You really are something amazing, Angel." That was all that I could reply with. I allowed the tiniest amount of gratitude to grace my eyes as I walked towards her. She smiled as we walked back out to the rest of our force and revealed to them our plan of attack on Kira. I watched out the window as Anarchy explained most of the plan to them. Kira, where ever you're at right now, know that you will be caught and brought to justice. I can promise that. Even if it ends up costing me my own life, Anarchy will come after you like Hell's raging flames; and if you somehow manage to take her from this world, then my successors will chase you next.

~The Next Morning & Anarchy's P.O.V. ~

I was currently in the bedroom of the hotel changing into the disguise I'd be wearing whenever L and I go to To-oh University. At the present moment I was only wearing the skirt of the outfit. I was about to slip the button shirt on when the door opened behind me. I stopped to look back over my shoulder to see the famous detective himself. We made eye contact for a few moments, neither of us being fazed by my current state, before I slipped on the sleeveless, button shirt. I shifted it to my liking before turning around and started to button it up.

"You need something, Ryuzaki?" I softly questioned as I focused on my buttoning skills. While I was looking down as I buttoned the middle ones, L walked towards me causing me to look up at him. I stopped mid-button process as he stared down at me. I blinked a few times in confusion before his hands removed mine from the buttons. I watched unknowing what he was doing before he spoke.

"Angel, you mismatched the buttons." He bluntly stated as he started to unbutton the piece of clothing slowly. I looked down to see I had skipped the second button. I just stood there silently as he then went forward with buttoning my shirt closed the correct way. I could feel the small amount of body heat from his hands as they worked their way up until he had finished. I smoothed the shirt down with my hands.

"Thank you." I told him before turning around and sitting down on the only bed in the room. I grabbed the white stockings from next to my figure before sliding one on carefully. I could still feel L's gaze on me as I finished pulling it up above my knee.

"I can handle this on my own you know." He said as he moved and knelt down before me. I looked at him as I begun to pull on the other stocking gingerly.

"And I've never allowed you to go out in public alone you know." I retorted as I adjusted both pieces of fabric so they were even with each other. I was about to turn my head to grab the red tie that matched the skirt only to have it being draped around my neck. I looked back in surprise to see L about to tie it for me. "I can do it myself..." I pouted a bit, I didn't know how to tie a tie really but I wanted to try.

"Is that so?" He looked up at me with an amused aura. His hands slowly released it before gesturing for me to do it. "Show me then." I mentally cursed before I grabbed the tie and attempted to secure it around my neck. After various methods of trying I grunted before tying it in a knot in frustration. I lowered my hands and my head in defeat. I heard a small laugh erupt from his throat before he started to undo the knot himself.

"I thought so; you should've just let me do it, Angel." He said with triumph hinting in his voice. He then demonstrated how to correctly secure a tie around ones neck.

"I wanted to try. Practice makes perfect, Ryuzaki." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He finished by pulling it to fit snuggly around my neck before looking up at me with a small smile.

"You shouldn't stick your tongue out unless you're doing something useful with it." My eyes widened slightly as I processed what he had just said. I felt my facial temperature increase by the smallest degree before I smirked in return. I leaned forward so my face was closer to his.

"Are you trying to suggest something, L?" I purred softly near his ear, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. When he didn't say anything after a few moments I got up and walked over to a dresser where I had a wig set up. I put my hair up into a messy bun when I felt a sudden warm breeze on my neck.

"I could be," He said in a strange voice; it almost sounded husky. The warmth of his breath on my neck made me tense a bit. "Would you be willing to solve that case, Anarchy?" I felt a chilly hand wrap around mine almost completely. I found air unable to access my lungs for some reason. We stayed that way for what seemed liked hours before his hand untwined from mine. He stalked away like he normally did, with a smile on his face. It was only when he was completely out the door was I able to breathe again. I went over the scenario in my mind repeatedly before moving it to back of my mind. I have to worry about this later; we have a case to solve. I slipped on the long blue wig carefully to not let any of my real locks show. I then went into the bathroom that was attached to the room and slipped on some contacts that mimicked L's eye color. I made a distasteful face at having to cover up my eye color but I had no choice. I exited the bedroom to be greeted by the others looking at me as if I were a demon. I blinked puzzled before Matsuda spoke.

"Whoa, you don't look anything like before!" He awed as he and the others observed my present appearance. L then appeared behind me once again.

"It's time, Angel." He said softly. I nodded before we left the building. Watari was prepared with the car by the time we got down to the garage. L opened up the door for me and I climbed in with him behind me. I sat as I normally did regardless of the skirt I wore. My shoes, which were black heels, were on the floor next to a messenger bag where I had various things hidden such as weapons, games, cameras, etc. L sat as he normally did. Watari made sure we were secured and then made way for To-oh University.

~At the entrance exams~

Everyone was seated in their respected areas. I glanced over across the room. I was student #666, by choice. I made it so I would be that particular number. L was far away though, very far away. I didn't like it. If Kira really is here, then there's a risk of him being killed. I won't let that happen. I heard the proctor clear his throat to get everyone's attention. Most people looked up but I just remained staring at the paper in front of me. The clock bell resounded throughout the building as the instructor looked at his watch.

"And... Begin!" He announced after a second or two. Everyone seemed to be eager in starting the exam. I just casually skimmed through the pages before his voice grabbed my attention again. He was walking around, observing the possible students working. "You there, student #162; sit properly in your chair!" He scolded. I glanced over to seem him scolding L, I scoffed in response. I doubt that would make him sit any differently. I looked a few seats ahead of him, Light Yagami. He turned around and made eye contact with L for a few moments. A devious grin graced my lips. I turned my head back to my test. We'll figure out if he's Kira soon enough. I can't wait to bring Kira to justice for his slaughter.

And after a period of about 2 hours, the exam was finished. Everyone was now taking their leave. I walked over to L and we left the building to see Watari waiting for us. We both entered the car and took off, leaving some people that still lagged behind to watch us go.

~At the To-oh University Opening Ceremony~

Numerous people were gathered outside, many talking to one another about how excited they were and such. There were cherry blossom petals gracefully blowing along in the soft breeze. When L and I got there we almost immediately went inside to sit in out respected seats. I caught a figure out of the corner of my eye before we entered the doorway. I turned my head a bit to see Light Yagami. I had to keep my face from showing any amusement as we went to our seats. This time I was just a few away from L, since we didn't score too differently from one another we were put closer. In a number of minutes, everyone else was now inside and seated as the headmasters called up the top scoring student to give the freshman address.

"Now for the Freshman Address, Freshman representative: Light Yagami." One man said into a microphone.

"Yes." Light responded with confidence as he stood. My eyes watched him carefully as he walked up. I looked over at L to see him observing him too.

"And Freshman representative: Hideki Ryuga." I smiled at L as he stood up.

"Oh, uh... Here." He called out; many gasps were heard as he made his way up to the podium. They were probably wondering if it was the celebrity Hideki Ryuga. Then Light started giving his address, reading off of a piece of paper as he spoke. I couldn't really care what he was preaching about so I was playing my Game Boy to pass the time. I did hear 2 girls in the distance talking about them though. One said she would prefer the one on the right; I looked up to see she was talking about L. The other one was scolding her on how weird she was and how L was dressed. I snickered to myself, I'd prefer the one on the right too. The a roaring applause echoed throughout the large room as Light stepped back and allowed L to have the floor. I didn't pay close attention to what he was saying, more or less just the sound of his voice. It was strangely hypnotic to listen to all the time. I looked up as he began to see him holding a piece of paper similar to the one Light had near the middle using his thumbs and index fingers. I doubt that there was anything even written on the piece but he still continued to speak with a practiced ease it seemed. As they started to leave down the platform, I heard a small static sound go through my ear. I paused my game for a moment to see that L had turned on the small microphone hidden on him. Since I wasn't going to be near L all the time we figured this would be the best way so that we could both hear Light's reaction to what we had planned.

~L's P.O.V. ~

I followed Light's suit as he made his way down the stairs. With my hands in my pockets, I turned on the secret microphone that Anarchy had hidden in my sleeve. With this tiny device she would be able to hear not only what I say but what Light says as well. As my eyes bore into the back of Light's head, I figured that I'd put our plan into action.

"Light," I started to get his attention. "Light Yagami. Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami of the N.P.A. Your respect for your father is matched only by your strong sense of justice." I paused as we continued to make our way to the chairs near the front of the room. "You're planning to join the police agency when you graduate, and you've already got experience, seeing as you've helped the police solve a number of cases in the past; now you're showing an interest in the Kira Case." I listed out facts that would probably make him wonder how I knew such details about his life. "I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice; if you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigations that I'd like to share with you." We stared at each other from the corner of our eyes before he spoke.

"I won't tell anyone, what is it?" He questioned while casually closing his eyes. I turned my head towards him also slightly twisting my body.

"I want to tell you, I am L." I whispered to him. There was a long hesitant moment of silence between the two of us. I glanced back to see Anarchy watching him carefully, most likely hoping to get a look at his eyes. I could only imagine what Light was thinking as he sat there with a composed façade. Even if he's not Kira as we thought, this will still rattle him to no end.

"If you are who you say you are, then you have nothing but my respect and admiration." Turning his head to look at me, his eyes locked with mine as he spoke.

"Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be of some help to us on the Kira investigation." I said with my arms crossed on my knees. 'Light Yagami, the likelihood that you are Kira is just under 5%. Even so, something tells me we're not wrong to suspect you; but you're just too perfect. If you are Kira, Anarchy and I can't think of anything that would put more pressure on you than this little scenario.' I mentally deduced. I rested my head on my arms, looking forward as the proctor continued to speak. We remained silent for the rest of the ceremony.

~Anarchy's P.O.V. ~

Everything was over and done with for the ceremony. I waited for L outside of the doors before he and Light exited. Upon seeing said male, I immediately followed him to the car. I stalled whenever I heard L speak.

"Hey Light?" He called out to grab Light's attention. He only turned in response to the voice. I glared slightly at Light. 'That ignorant fucker,' I ridiculed in my head. "Uh... Nice meeting you." He said awkwardly.

"No, the pleasure was mine." He responded in a seemingly modest way; this was my chance. I stepped out from beside L and looked at Light.

"Be safe, Light-san." I told him, he merely nodded at me as he made eye contact. My faux dark orbs widened at seeing his death. I held my breath at receiving the vision of his demise. I turned on my heel and caught up to L and released my breath. Once we reached the car, Watari opened the door for me and I stepped in cautiously. I heard people gawking at the car we entered through the open door.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus."

"Yeah, take care." Light responded as L entered after me before the door was closed once again before Watari took off away from the University. I slid off my shoes and brought my knees to my chest with my arms resting atop them. My eyes were still wide, and I trembled slightly. Seeing my discomfort, L placed a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Anarchy, what's troubling you?" He asked with concern in his words, something rare with him. I controlled my breathing before I raised my head to meet his gaze.

"I-It was him..." I trailed off in fear and hidden pride. I had found out who Kira was, but now L was in danger. I would be to since I'll protect him. He must've seen the fear in my gaze because he widened his own eyes. I felt the grip he had on my shoulder tighten up a bit before he sat as a normal person would. I looked at him confused before he directed me to lay my head on his lap. I looked up to see his eyes hidden from my view by his hair, but by how he felt, I could tell he was scared a little. His hand ran over my hair as if to calm me down. I closed my eyes in realization of how serious this case suddenly got and grabbed his shirt hoping he wouldn't leave me in this world just before I escaped from this world into the world of slumber.

~L's P.O.V. ~

I felt the steady breathing of the woman on my lap. Glancing down, I found that she had fallen asleep. By the way she was acting earlier, there's no way she was lying or seeing things wrong; Light Yagami is Kira. Now the only problem remaining is how to prove that to the world. I moved a stray piece of hair off of her face before it could disturb her.

"Watari," I called to the elderly man in the driver seat. He glanced up in the rearview mirror at me. "If anything were to happen to me, can you assure that Anarchy gets transported to Wammy's House to take over in my stead?" This way, she'll be away from Kira, no Light Yagami, and he won't be able to touch her. Watari raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure about that? You know she'll be doing everything in her power to prevent your death even if it costs her own. Also I doubt she'll be willing to leave if you do happen to meet a terrible fate, she'll stay by your grave until she too passes." He spoke the truth. She may be unreadable to most people at first glance, but we were aware of how she did things and could mostly predict what she would do in certain situations.

"I'm sure. I just wish for her to be safe so she can catch Kira for me." I said while looking back down at her sleeping form. "And I also care greatly about her, even if I die I always will." I whispered almost inaudibly. Watari nodded and the rest of the car ride continued in an eerie silence.


End file.
